


【DMC】归还Return

by muyoufan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Pre-Devil May Cry 3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyoufan/pseuds/muyoufan
Summary: 大概说尼禄妈和V哥怎么认识的，为什么要扔掉尼禄，以及尼禄找妈的一个故事。（官方还不出新TV只能自己瞎编了）尼禄妈人设捏造，非乙女向。有暴力不和谐情节。未成年人勿入。





	1. 回家

归还Return

Chapter 1  
二十四年前。  
快满十八岁的但丁开着一辆快要报废的车，走在从曼图亚（Mantua）回家的路上。  
糟糕透了，无论是工作还是现在这辆破车。  
起先是他的介绍人说有个不错的委托，他以为会是那档子的事。结果并不是那样，只是一个有钱人买下了废弃的村庄的土地，天天嚷嚷着闹鬼。但丁去看了之后建议他们直接搬家。他觉得无趣想要离开的时候，却发现介绍人丢下他自己跑了。  
曼图亚是个好地方，极度的荒凉。但丁沿着唯一的道路走了两公里，才在路边发现一辆破旧的车，这已经是他回家的唯一希望了。所以他费劲了周折，让这个小家伙跑起来，跑起来。它还真争气，发动机虽然有些杂音，好歹开到临近热闹点的镇子问题不大。只是等但丁折腾好了能上路的时候，天已经黑了下来，而曼图亚的公路边是没有路灯的。  
但丁将就着小家伙那唯一还存在，但是接触不良一闪一闪的的前灯前行。闪烁而浑浊的灯光，两边枯萎的灌木和深邃的树荫，加上几声分辨不出来的动物叫声，如果开车的是个普通人，大概会以为误入了恐怖片的现场。  
然而但丁并不会，他优哉游哉的，没有感受到那些恶臭的气息，但他并没有放松警惕。他当然还要面对一些紧急的情况，比如面前的拦车。  
但丁有好好地把刹车踩下去，但是小家伙好像反应有些迟钝，差一点点，差一点点就撞上了这个站在路中央挥舞手臂的人。  
小家伙的车灯闪烁不定，但丁看着面前的人，人类的气息告诉他，她不是一个女鬼。但是太吓人了。附着着污秽的深色长发遮盖了大半的面容，皮肤惨白，身形消瘦。在冰冷的冬季，她的衣服单薄而陈旧，上面有些污渍和干涸的血迹，光秃秃的小腿下也没有穿鞋子，脚上满是血，应该是跑了很久。最要命的是她另一只手怀抱着腹部，而那凸起又在彰显着面前人的另一个身份。  
她是一位孕妇。  
在荒郊野岭的马路边，天已经暗下去，一位衣着褴褛的孕妇拦住了他的车。即便是不喜欢管闲事的但丁也不能不为之所动。  
但丁离开了小家伙，走到孕妇面前，当他抓住她仍旧挥动的手的时候才发现，面前的人其实已经有些神志不清。她直到被抓住才意识到面前的但丁。  
“对不起，抱歉。”  
女人的声音干涸，她抬起头，但丁看到了她脸上和脖颈上的各色伤痕和肿胀，已经不太能看出她原本是什么模样。只有那双蓝色的眼睛，它们这才第一次看到了但丁。  
“先生，求求您带我离开这里。求求您可怜我。”  
但丁皱着眉头，他手里的臂膀纤弱而冰冷，但丁脱下了大衣，把它披在女人的身上。搀扶着她，引导着她蹒跚地走向副驾驶的位置。  
破败的小家伙缺少舒适的座椅和必要的车窗玻璃，但是已经比深秋的马路边好了很多。但丁看着孕妇蜷缩在座椅上。  
“我可以帮你什么吗？”  
但丁看看四周，才想到自己没有带饮用水，也没有什么吃的东西。补给同样需要到临近的镇子才行。  
“我，”女人开口停顿了一下，她打量着但丁，像是重新组织语言，“我遭遇了家暴，是的，我的婆家，丈夫和他的亲戚。”  
她开始有条理地解释她现在状况的由来。但丁能从里面听到谎言的味道，但是他并没有说破，因为她的状况足够可怜了。  
“如你所见，我只是个可怜的孕妇，你能送我去安文提镇吗？送我回到娘家人身边，他们会给你报酬。我……”  
但丁听着她的说辞，言语间能知道，她是个受过良好教育的姑娘，她急切地想要表达什么，却极力克制，导致呼吸急促。那双蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着但丁，里面燃烧着生存的火焰。  
“好的，姑娘，放轻松，调理一下呼吸，你快喘不过气了。你可以选择睡一觉，虽然会有些不舒服。我以我母亲的名义向你保证，你睁开眼就到达了安文提了。”  
女人没有再说话，也没有再看但丁，她把自己缩在座位里，也不知道睡着了没有。  
后来的事情没有什么稀奇的，他们在中途的镇子补给，换了辆车去了安文提。这期间副驾驶座上的女人都没有再说过什么话，无论但丁和她说什么。  
最后但丁把她送到一个叫做“猎鹿人”的酒吧。酒吧白日不营业，而且根据但丁的经验，这家酒吧应该另有门道，或许是本地帮派的接头处之类的。里面的人见到女人的时候也并没有像是认出她来。直到女人像是出示了什么东西说了写但丁听不懂的语言，面前的人才表示要请女人进屋去谈。  
看来送对了，这是但丁唯一得出的结论，女人的来历和这家酒吧的门道他是一点都不想管。他准备回去了。  
“等等。”女人叫住了他。  
“怎么了，小姐。”  
女人和酒吧的人说了两句话，后者从怀里的钱包里掏出两张钞票。她小跑着到但丁的面前，递给他：“谢谢你，这是说好的报酬。”  
“钱就算了。一个孕妇，在那种情况下，是个人都会救济的。”但丁帅气地挥挥手。  
“那，请告诉我你的名字吧。”  
“托尼，”但丁毫不犹豫地给了他一直使用的假名，准备转头就走的时候，他突然又回过头来，酒吧门外的阳光照射在女人的脸上，但丁这才第一次清晰地发现面前是一位极为年轻的女性，那双清澈的蓝色的眼睛正看着她，那样的眼神让但丁不知道为何，对她报出了自己的真名：“我是但丁。”  
他好像看到女人笑了。  
“您是个好人，但丁先生。谢谢您救了我的命。谢谢。”  
这是但丁和维吉尔自幼年失散第一次重逢之后发生的一个微不足道的小事情，微小到他很快就忘记了，而此时距离特米尼格塔升起，只有短短几个月时间了。


	2. 介入

Chapter 2  
尼禄在厨房刷着盘子，外面是习以为常的吵闹声。  
最近几个孩子食量见长，晚餐盘总是被消灭的干干净净的。这是好事，吃得更多，长得更快。也是糟糕事，尼禄已经一个月没有接到清除恶魔的活计，日常的开销开始入不敷出。他早上还联系了莫里森，让他给他接点类型多样的工作，即便与恶魔无关，在可行的范围内，他也可以去做。  
红墓市巨树事件已经快要半年了，他的叔叔和父亲还没有回家的迹象。尼禄感觉到责任的重担与和谐的日常交织成的压力，他在完全没有心理准备的时候就已经背负下来了。  
“即便那两个老家伙不在，世界依然和平。”尼禄感慨道。  
吵闹声什么时候停了下来，尼禄也擦完了盘子上的水，把它们摆放在架子上。他回头看见姬莉叶走了进来：“尼禄，你有客人。”  
客人？让尼禄惊讶的倒不是这个周日的傍晚，天都黑下来了，还是饭点过后了会有人来拜访。而是姬莉叶的语气，来的人不是他们共同的熟人。  
“我把孩子们带进房里，你们在客厅谈吧。”  
尼禄摸不着头脑地推开门，孩子们从他的腋下穿了过去，尼禄回过头的时候从一片乌泱泱的黑色中看到一头金发。  
喂，你们这仗势是要去参加葬礼吗？  
如果是平时，尼禄肯定立马就吐槽了。但是他看到了那个深金色头发的女人，站在这一二三……好吧六个黑西装精英前面，一身同样的黑色套装，她看到尼禄的时候情绪激动，眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的光。  
不仅是姬莉叶了，尼禄也有些愣神。  
“你们是来找我的？”尼禄问。  
女人眨眨眼，“是的，”她好像是调整了一下情绪，让自己的表情尽量柔和，“如果可以，我们可以坐下来谈吗？我刚结束了一场葬礼，腰都还有些酸痛。”  
尼禄让她和她的同行者坐下。女人和他面对面坐在餐桌上，随行的人留了两个坐在角落的沙发，其他人则是出去了。  
“那，我们从这里开始吧。”女人递上了一枚名片，“我的名字是安娜·玛尔塔·艾略森。”  
尼禄看向名片，上面写着贝拉斯克斯制药公司执行董事。  
制药公司？尼禄不太明白对方找自己做什么。  
“尼禄，”安娜·玛尔塔喊着他的名字，一只手亲昵地伸过去，轻轻地牵过他的，同时，她说：“我是你母亲。”  
尼禄整个人愣神了。他本来能迅速做出反应把手抽回来，但是他慢了好几秒。  
尼禄看见他抽回手的时候，女人失落的表情，把手在桌子下的牛仔裤上蹭了蹭，他很不自然地问：“什么？  
“我是来送达迟来的道歉，”安娜的眼中涌出泪花，“今天我的父亲去世了，他再也不会像二十四年前那样逼迫我为了家族的利益去联姻而放弃你。今天开始，没有人再会阻止我去寻找你，告诉你我是你的母亲，我和斯巴达之子维吉尔的儿子。”  
“我母亲？”尼禄的表情是不可置信。  
“我知道你现在很难接受。”安娜说。  
这其实不是问题的重点，尼禄的脑子还转不过来弯，他父亲是维吉尔的这件事应该还是很小范围的一个信息，而且绝无扩散出去的可能。  
这个人真的是自己的母亲……的确如果是自己的母亲的话，肯定是知道自己父亲是谁的。  
安娜继续说：“和你一样，还有很多人不能接受。比如公司的董事会。他们都以为因为我那失败的婚姻没有留下孩子，艾略森家绝后了。我同样也得说服他们，我有不可置疑的法定继承人，他将在我死后继承艾略森家拥有的75%的股份。所以，尼禄可不可以，”她祈求的语气卑微且羸弱，“可不可以给我你的一点血，一点点就好。我需要一份DNA的验证，为我们取得继承权。这也是不容置疑的科学，它也会向你证明，尼禄，我真的是你的母亲。”  
她的话刚说完，角落里黑西装的一个人提了一个箱子走近了打开。就在尼禄的面前，安娜戳破了自己的手指，将几滴血引入试管中，封存。  
黑衣服的人同样把一套新的采血试管递给他。  
看着尼禄没有马上接过，安娜焦急地说：“这是委托第三方的基因检测机构进行检验，箱子里放上待检样品之后就会封存，直到送去检测机构由专门的人员用工具打开之外，没有破坏的方法。这是检测机构的信息。”  
安娜又递给他一张表格，上面密密麻麻的信息，尼禄完全没有看进去。他几乎是下意识地看向了门，门的那边是姬莉叶，他想向她求助了，就像在那之前的很多次决定前一样。  
安娜看到了他这个动作，“我给你一些……空间？可能你需要休息一下。”  
尼禄克制住想要叫出姬莉叶的冲动，即便是他也知道，对方能拿出DNA的手段说明极具把握，然而他的疑惑和不安没有任何消减。他默默地将几滴血滴入试管中，亲手封好，放入了面前的箱子中。亲眼看着箱子在黑衣人的手中封存。  
“我很欣慰，”安娜这样说，她的表情也正是如此。  
“对不起，事情有些突然让我立马接受有些……”  
“我知道，”安娜道，“这样就够了，我没有奢望过你能立刻叫我母亲或者妈妈。我只是……只能想到这样的方法，来让你，祈求你，可以看见我。我甚至不奢求你的原谅，毕竟我真的抛弃了你那么久，现在又厚着脸皮坐在你的面前。但是尼禄。”  
安娜唤他的时候，尼禄抬起了头。  
“我爱你，一直爱着你，孩子。”  
尼禄不知道为什么，眼前也有些模糊，热热的东西在眼眶里，他别过脑袋，没有让它们掉下来。  
安娜让另一个黑衣人拿着一个文件袋过来。  
“尼禄，”安娜又唤了他一声，“现在我不是以你的疑似母亲的身份，而是希望以委托人的身份。”她递过牛皮纸袋。  
“你是个好恶魔猎人对不？就和你的叔叔但丁一样。”  
她还知道但丁？还知道但丁是恶魔猎人？  
安娜抽出纸袋里的资料，摊开在尼禄的面前，最上面，一张基本资料表格上别着一张照片。  
“这是一份委托，和恶魔有关的，来自我的委托。即便我和你没有任何亲缘关系，我也希望你接下来，为了人类。”  
她指了指证件照上的人。  
黑色长发扎起来的女性，戴着厚重的黑框眼镜，目视前方，是标准的证件照。穿着的是白色的大褂。 医生？  
“她叫席尔瓦·科尔斯特，曾经是我们公司的新药品研究员。我们这边已经有充足的证明，她在公司期间曾经利用公司的资源研发了一种特殊药物，而那个药物，拥有和恶魔或者魔具有关的成分。”  
听到恶魔，尼禄终于从复杂的情绪中逃脱了出来。  
“她是怎么做到的？”  
“不知道，”安娜这样回答他，“我们有渠道找到了她的交易记录，列表在这里。还有监控录像，最近的信息，她逃到了A市。”  
模糊的监控打印照片里是一个穿着休闲裤和T恤的女人，头发凌乱，混在人群里，只有那副眼镜能辨认出来。  
“我们公司虽然有监管不严的责任，但是也不能任由她这样为非作歹。”  
“所以，你要我怎么做？”他记得她说过，这是委托。  
安娜从自己的包里拿出一个纸袋，尼禄猜里面是一沓子钱，而且数目不小，它被推给了他。  
“这是委托的预付款，没有别的意思，所以请收下。”安娜说，“我虽然很想说请你为民除害，但又很犹豫，虽然现在的情况是，法律的确无法制裁她——一个制造恶魔药物的害死了很多人性命的女人。我也不知道该怎么办，我只能把我知道的信息交给你们，恶魔猎人。我想，你们会为了人类的正义做出应有的判断的。”  
安娜说完就起身，不知道是动作有些剧烈，还是过于疲劳，她不稳地晃了晃，直到在摔倒前，被尼禄宽厚的大手接住。  
那双宝石蓝的眼睛看着尼禄，是眼神里充满着不舍。  
“名片里有我的电话和地址，我随时等待你的到来。尼禄。”那样的呼唤让他想起了他的父亲，那个高傲的半魔人也曾经用这样的语气呼唤过他的名字，一点都不符合他的冷酷气质。  
“谢谢你。”安娜说完，在随行人搀扶下离开了。  
尼禄站在桌边很久，很久，直到姬莉叶不知道什么时候站在他的边上，她的手抚上他的胳膊，轻轻依靠在他边上。  
“姬莉叶，我该怎么做？”  
“直面你的真心，尼禄。直面它。”  
尼禄牵过姬莉叶的手，在唇边吻了一下。


	3. 替换

Chapter 3  
尼禄在中午的时候出现在A市，贝拉斯克斯制药公司的总部大楼下面。他天还没亮就出了家门，给姬莉叶留下了纸条，找了熟人的顺风车，再搭别的交通工具来到这里。他不想惊动任何人，包括妮可，就没有用事务所的车。这是一次必要的单独行动，尼禄觉得很有必要，这比清理红墓的大树还要让人头痛。  
他向询问台请求与安娜·玛尔塔·艾略森见面，对方上下打量了他。“请问您有预约吗？”很显然他没有，但是他表示自己可以等，于是他被请到了一边的沙发上坐着。  
尼禄很焦急，富丽堂皇的大楼里，人们井然有序，他坐在那儿明显感觉到了拘束。  
或许我得预约个别的时间，他翻过来手里的名片，上面也没有电话。  
就在他准备起身离开的时候，大厅里进来了一群人，提着大包小包，领头的女人正是他要找的人。  
好吧，还算幸运。  
尼禄想要喊住她，但是他在称呼上卡住了。  
叫妈妈？多么奇怪的称呼，外人会以为他是有什么毛病。再说还没确定她真是他的母亲，还是抛弃他的那一个。  
“喂！”结果尼禄喊出的变成了这个。这让他像小流氓，特别是在这个高级的大楼的大厅里，让他显得格外愚蠢。  
周围的目光都聚集了起来，充满着好奇、疑惑、愤怒，执行日常巡逻的AI甚至都跑了来。好在它们中有一双眼睛看到了他，正如他希望的那样。  
“尼禄。”安娜看见了他，露出欣喜的表情，“你是来见我的吗？从那么远的地方来见我？等了很久了吗？快，孩子，我们上去吧。吃饭了吗？有幸邀请你吃午餐吗？虽然这是普通的工作餐。如果你能多留一点时间，我们晚上去吃点更好吃的，意大利还是法国菜？或者中国菜？”  
尼禄感觉到更不自在，安娜完全不顾周围的状况，拉着他就乘上电梯，来到她自己的楼层——属于高管的宽敞的，奢侈的办公场所。她周围的人把大包小包放下，出去了。尼禄看到有一个男孩留了下来，一个很年轻的男孩，他站在电梯边，他以为会是门童之类的。  
“抱歉我不知道你要来，我花了半天时间去买东西。都是给你准备的……哦，是我不分主次了，孩子，这是你的那一份报告，根据委托都是一式两份的。”  
安娜递给他一个封号的信封，上面是基因检测机构的logo和印着自己名字的贴纸。尼禄打开了，检测的对象是血液细胞核，结果从安娜的脸上就可想而知了。  
“我还准备给你打电话的，没想到你自己来找我了。瞧我，光顾着想着你缺些什么。这是你和那个女孩，和你同居的那个孩子的，是冬季的衣服。还有你们收养的小孩，我买了很多，还有玩具。这些要紧的赶快置办出来，寒潮就要来了。过两天暖气公司还会去一趟，让他们看看是不是要添些暖气。还有……”  
尼禄不得不打断她，“对不起，”他说，“我们可以谈一谈吗？”  
“当然可以。”安娜让尼禄坐下。后者还特意看向了电梯门口的那个孩子。“你要和我说些什么？孩子。”  
尼禄把头转回来，他看向面前这个据说是他母亲的女人。他小的时候，无数次的想要有一天问自己的亲身父母，为何要抛弃自己，为何要让他孤单的长大。然而当实际面对的时候，当听到她的不得以的解释的时候，尼禄突然觉得自己那样的情绪已经消散了。  
他掏出一个信封，放在面前的茶几上，用手指推了过去。  
那是安娜昨晚留下的钱袋。  
“孩子，这是怎么了？我说过这是预付款，而且你需要钱。过不了多久，我的钱就是你的了，还有这栋大楼，这家公司，我都会把它们交给你的。”  
“作为委托金，这些太多了，而且……我对你给我的材料有很多的疑问。”尼禄把资料袋里的材料又放在桌上。  
“如果这些资料都是真的话，你们要找的只是一个人类吧，虽然她可能做了些和恶魔有关的……实验？现在躲了起来？我想私家侦探或许会比我有用一点。而且既然她作为人类背离的人类的准则，我想总有一条法律适合她。人类的罪犯应该被关起来审问，而不是被恶魔猎人杀掉。不过如果真出现恶魔，可以给我打电话，事务所的电话你们应该是知道的。”  
尼禄起身。  
安娜看着他要走的样子：“尼禄，你不帮帮我们吗？”  
“我会联系我的熟人，如果真到了需要我出马的时候，我会动手的。”  
“尼禄，别走。”  
“对不起，”尼禄最后回过头，还看了一眼她给买的东西，“谢谢你我做了那么多，这边应该也有些能用得上的机构。这个世界总不缺少被抛弃的孩子。不是吗？”  
“尼禄！”  
在安娜的悲声中，尼禄走向了电梯，守门的孩子看见他，犹豫了一下，帮他按了按钮。  
“谢了老哥。”

尼禄走出了大厦，终于长出了一口气。  
“好吧，我刚放弃了一笔可观的预付款，一堆冬季的衣服，还有价值连城的这座大楼继承人的位置。”尼禄自言自语，他找到一座电话亭，给家里打了电话。  
姬莉叶的声音总是能安抚下他所有的情绪，他想她应该不会怪罪他放弃了她的新衣服。  
“我早上看见你的留言后就给莫里森打了电话，只用给他那个名字吗？莫里森说，他了解了什么后会打电话过来。尼禄，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，姬莉叶，我很快就会回去的。最近的一班客车是下午一点半。给我留点吃的，我早上到现在肚子一直空着……”  
尼禄打着电话看着行走过的路人。一个小不点匆匆从边上跑过，结果被路上的小石子绊了一下，巨大的哭泣声立马充斥在了街上。这时候一双手把摔倒的孩子扶了起来，它们拍落小不点身上的灰尘，检查他的膝盖上的伤，然后慢慢地拍着他的背，安抚哭泣的他，将小小的手交还给他的母亲。  
只是短短的一分钟。  
电话那边还是姬莉叶注意安全的叮嘱，尼禄却已经完全被那双手的主人夺去了目光。  
深色的头发，厚框眼镜，身上不再是白大褂而是OL式样的套裙。头发绾在脑后露出修长的脖子，她对着孩子的母亲打招呼微笑而转过头，尼禄看到了她的正脸，他不会认错。  
席尔瓦·科尔斯特，安娜资料里的那个女人。  
竟然就在贝拉斯克斯大厦的外面。


	4. 追踪

Chapter 4  
尼禄告诉自己，他只是稍微耽搁了一下。他还是会赶上下午的车，姬莉叶还在等他。他默默地拉上夹克的帽子，双手插在口袋里握着湛蓝玫瑰，就这样，跟着前面的女人后面，穿过了三个路口。  
他应该再小心一点，或许说，是因为他完全没有跟踪人的经验。尼禄不知道他跟得太刻意而且太紧，还不会用些动作遮掩一下，总是闷头直撞，他也不了解A市这边的情报，他还不知道已经有好几双眼睛注视着他。等到他发现周围有些不善的气息，已经是走入一栋大楼的后面，不算宽敞的地方站了四个人，两个跟在他身后，两个从前面的岔口走了过来。他们盯着他。  
“嗨伙计们，你们这个阵势是来欢迎我的？”尼禄这才知道自己卷入了麻烦。他不熟悉本地的帮派，而面前的勉强是驻扎在此的小混混。  
“请你不要在向前走了。”令人意外的，其中一个还颇有礼貌。  
“怎么？这里立了前方禁止通行的交通牌吗？是我眼神不太好，好像每看见。”  
“别装了，你跟着那位女士走了几个路口了。她不是你能动的人，请你赶紧离开。”  
尼禄看向小混混的后面，女人在另一位的指引下，从大楼的后门进了去。  
看来不是能跟他们纠缠的时候了，要是被她从这里跑了，要在得到消息就慢得多了。尼禄准备动手。他把手从湛蓝玫瑰上放开，对方只是小混混，用拳头就够了。他摊开手又摆上架子，四个混混互相看了一眼，也准备好了架势了武器。  
“不好意思了，你们不让开，只能让你们哭着回去叫妈妈了。”  
一触即发的战斗却被突然打断，一个身影从天而降。  
附近的大楼少则都有十几二十层，能这样越下来而平安无事的必定不是凡人。  
混混们也是受到了惊吓，尼禄则是反应更强烈。  
“我建议你收手尼禄，你会把他们打瘫痪的。”金发的恶魔俏皮地说，她踱着高跟鞋，走到混混中领头的那个背后搭着他的肩膀，“抱歉了老哥，这孩子是我的人。”  
对方好像有些狐疑，还是收起了武器。  
金发的美人，崔西，感激而给了他一个飞吻。  
“我的委托人呢？”她问。  
“Lady in Black刚进去，她会去BOSS那儿，需要带路吗？”  
“稍等一下。”崔西走近尼禄，“你怎么跑到这儿来了？有委托？”  
尼禄看到崔西的出现很是惊讶，他的确没有太过在意周围有没有恶魔的气息，现在崔西就在他面前他还是能感觉到了，可见她刚赶来不久。听他们的言语间，崔西是来工作的，她是恶魔，也是个消灭恶魔的好手，她来到这儿工作，八九不离十的和恶魔有关了。  
“倒是你，有工作？”尼禄反问。  
“无聊透顶的工作。你要是不忙的话来陪陪我好了，薪水付你一半。”  
尼禄想着姬莉叶还在等他回去，但是他都走到这儿的门前了，不去探究有些说不过去。  
“那位女士……刚进去的那位，是你的委托人？”尼禄问。  
“布莱克夫人，你是来找她的？”崔西像是很意外。  
“我有些问题想问她，方便吗？”  
崔西耸耸肩，让他跟着她一块儿上楼。  
电梯直达很高的地方，整个楼里面多得是穿着黑色衣服的男人。看来是本地不小的帮派了。尼禄想着，电梯门打了开，里面黑衣服的男人看到崔西身后的尼禄也有些意外，但是还是开了门。  
“所以，我建议您住院，有专业的医护人员和医疗设备24小时看护。”  
最先传来的是女人的声音。她穿着白大褂，和尼禄在资料里看着的那样，脖子上挂着听诊器。她是个医生？听诊的对象是一个坐在轮椅上的老头，一头白发却精神奕奕。  
“我不行的，希里，你知道的，家里面还缺不了我，我还不能退休。只要我顾不到的地方，两个臭小子就会吵得不可开交。”  
“那是因为您到现在还没下定决心把位子传给谁。”  
“那你推荐谁？老大还是老二？”  
“这个问题您十年前就问过我。”  
“那时候是为了把你娶进门，结果我那两个臭小子你一个都没看上。”  
“那是我知道你这个臭老头子挖的陷阱。”  
“别这样希里，我去医院会被敌对的组织暗杀掉的。我老了，不像年轻时候那样总能逃过一劫。”  
“可您的直觉一直很管用。都知道您亲吻过幸运女神的手背。”  
“不，希里，我老了，我虽然知道危险将近我逃不掉。但是你不一样，孩子，我能看出来危险在接近你。”他用瘦削的手握住面前的女性的，“我能看出来，你有危险。”  
“我知道，老头子。就如同我了解您的病况一样了解我现在的处境。但是这是放手一搏。作为一个医生我把我能做的都做了。我会让BOSS给你安排个医护小组过来，大概能多撑三个月。”  
“只有三个月吗？不，希里。”  
“请您在三个月内安排好退休适宜，然后去住院。这是医嘱。”  
女人脱下了白色大褂和听诊器，扔到边上的医疗箱子里。她进来的时候并没有带这些，所以工具是这里准备的。她转头看到了崔西，自然也看到了尼禄。  
“你抓到了跟了我一路的小子？”她问崔西。  
“这大概是什么误会。”崔西指了指尼禄，“这是熟人的孩子，叫尼禄。”  
“熟人？又一个恶魔猎人吗？”她看向尼禄，离得这么近，尼禄能看清她的脸，她的棕褐色的眼珠，和资料上的完全一致。  
“大概是。”崔西回答。  
“好吧，恶魔猎人，还是个孩子，找我做什么？要看病吗？”  
“看病？”尼禄有些不解。  
女人带着崔西和尼禄在黑衣人们的簇拥中乘电梯下楼。  
“看来你并不了解我就追了我一路，”女人说，在大楼外的阳光里她把鬓角的碎发勾回耳后，“我是希里，道上管我叫Lady in Black，或者布莱克女士，我是个黑医，做这行已经二十年了。”  
“黑医？”  
“就是为特殊团体做医疗服务，但是没有行医执照。工作大多都是见不得人的，取出枪眼给断肢止血之类的。我看你身上也没有什么窟窿眼儿，手脚也完好，所以就更奇怪了。找我做什么？”  
尼禄努力装作不卑不亢，面前只是一个身高都不到他下巴的小个子女人，他的气势却落了下去，他都能猜到崔西在一边玩味的眼神。  
“席尔瓦·科尔斯特这个名字，有听说过吗？”  
面前的女人皱起眉头。  
“听着像个西班牙语的名字，你在找她？”  
“真的一点都不了解吗？”  
“我建议你找人可以拜托侦探事务所，需要我介绍吗？我有这方面工作利落的熟人。”  
“如果可以的话……”尼禄也不知道自己为什么会这样回答。他没有钱，是付不起委托侦探的费用的。他突然想到崔西说过的分他钱一半。  
“对了我去找个电话亭，给家里打个电话和姬莉叶说一下。崔西，你刚才说好的，钱分我一半。”  
崔西并不在意地摊摊手。  
“电话，需要我借你吗？”布莱克女士掏出手机递给他。  
尼禄没有接过，其实他不会用这个。对方好像看了出来，把手机屏幕打开才带给他。  
“戳上面的数字，最后戳那个绿色的。”  
尼禄面红耳赤，他第一次用这玩意。  
电话很快就接通了，那边是姬莉叶的声音。尼禄大概说了一下，可能要晚些回去。姬莉叶在这时候给他带来了莫里森的消息。  
尼禄一听惊得愣在那儿。  
“怎么了尼禄。”问的是崔西。  
“席尔瓦·科尔斯特，二十四年前就已经死亡了。”


	5. 停滞

Chapter 5  
尼禄一直觉得莫里森是一个神通广大的人，他有着广泛的情报网和交友圈，是佣兵们的媒介，他能以最快的速度找到通向目的地的交通工具，通常是为他的叔叔，那个混蛋但丁。  
莫里森的情报有着极高的真实性。尼禄从来不怀疑这个。  
尼禄吸溜着盘子里的意面，听着十分钟前说自己就在A市而约在这个供货市场边上小食堂的莫里森，他的背后另一张桌子坐着布莱克夫人和崔西，她们无意要偷听或者介入谈话，只是尼禄现在囊中羞涩，又正好午饭时间到了。  
“所以为何你会找一个死了二十年的女人？委托吗？”餐厅禁烟，这让莫里森有些不自在。  
“有人跟我说，这个女人做了和恶魔有关的可怕实验。”  
“一个死人？实验那怕不是在地狱做的。”  
“一个老板会认错自己底下的员工吗？认错成一个死人。”  
“所以，你的委托人是谁？”  
尼禄用叉子的根部指了指莫里森放在一旁的报纸。上面写着曾经的制药巨头贝拉斯克斯公司陷入财政危机，股东撤资，股票大跌，风险警告之类的。  
莫里森看了一眼就知道了：“继承了空壳公司的艾略森小姐？你怎么认识这种人物的？”  
“她找到我，跟我说，她是我妈。”  
尼禄貌似漫不经心地话，引来了崔西的惊呼，她扳着尼禄的椅背，问：“真的吗？真的吗？”  
“他们给我们验了DNA，是真的。”  
崔西还是不可置信：“没想到维吉尔喜欢这种样子的。”  
尼禄听到了那个代表自己父亲的名字，有些不爽了起来。“他喜欢什么样子的我不在意。二十多年了，一个女人跑来说自己是我母亲，这本身就很奇怪了吧。”  
“如果斯巴达还活着而且现在跑出来对你说他是你爷爷我也不觉得有什么奇怪的。”崔西这样回答他。  
“拜托，崔西，虽然但丁不在，不要拿斯巴达开玩笑。”  
崔西表示了解，并做了道歉。  
莫里森则是对细节更感兴趣，尼禄跟他说了他之前看到了那些文件。“UIS-A？”  
“据说就是那个组织的名字，用恶魔细胞改造人类的。Under-grand什么什么来着……他们抓人类，然后用恶魔来改造，听起来像魔剑教团干的。”尼禄所生活的地方，佛杜那本地的宗教就之前干过这种事情。如果真是一样的情况，尼禄会毫不犹豫地拿起剑砍过去。然而问题是，他要砍谁？一个只活在于一份真伪难判资料里的女人？  
“那你没有从你那位‘妈妈’身上下手吗？”  
听到莫里森的这个问题，尼禄的表情和小动作表明，他处于不安和焦虑中。  
“事实上，我害怕跟她交流。也不是害怕，而是……怎么说，我不知道一个孩子对于母亲的这个反应是不是正常的，虽然我很高兴她还活着，但是我却不想再听她说当年的事情。那令人难过。让人觉得完全没有喜悦。”  
莫里森玩味地笑了：“如果你有意要认她，我也不建议你和她一起生活。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我并不是有意要拆散亲生母子这种事情，”莫里森摊摊手，“只是出于对你的考虑，尼禄，据我所知那座表面光鲜的大楼已经岌岌可危。艾略森家的债务比你想象得还要可怕。就是你资料上的那个名字的女人，她有个一个弟弟。因为某些原因，他把自己姐姐的死归罪到了艾略森家族里，因为他们之前关系匪浅。这导致了这二十年来贝拉斯克斯家对于公司的控制每况愈下。尼禄，如果你认祖归宗，那么即将在短短几个月内背下一比承重的债务，这会比你找不到恶魔相关的委托情况糟糕得多。”  
“看来我找你了解情况是正确的选择。”尼禄又一次对莫里森的职业水准发出了赞赏，“还是砍恶魔比较适合我。”  
莫里森为尼禄付了意面的钱，他临走前还和邻桌的布莱克夫人打了招呼。  
尼禄好不惊讶他们是认识的，一个黑医与一个渠道广泛的情报贩子，从职业上来看产生交集的可能性很大。  
“我去补个妆。”布莱克夫人离了席。  
崔西跑到尼禄面前坐着。  
“为什么这样看着我崔西？”尼禄问。  
“我是在想，你比你叔叔这个年纪的时候可靠多了。”  
“但丁？那不是必然的吗？”  
“他这个年纪的时候，还会因为一些事情哭鼻子。蕾蒂告诉我的。”  
“那我父亲呢？也会哭鼻子吗？像他的双胞胎兄弟一样。”  
“他在你这个年纪，已经是魔王的傀儡了。我不知道那时候他还会不会像人类一样哭。他一直是个高傲的人。”  
高傲的父亲，尼禄想到了那个蓝色的身影。  
“跟我说说你的委托吧崔西。你一直说无聊的工作。就是保护那位布莱克夫人？”  
“大致是这样，一位绅士发起的委托，找的莫里森，希望有一位女性的保护人，要能打恶魔的那种。我跟了她两天了，还有三天，我一点也看不出来她的工作会和恶魔扯上关系。所以无聊透顶。不过这位女士出手够大方，这两天我们吃得住的都足够好。”  
“真是滋润的活计。报酬还很高？”  
“所以才有些奇怪。委托人坚持这几日会有恶魔来袭击这位女士。”  
“那这种任务我可不想接，我要赶着回去了，姬莉叶还在等我。”  
对于尼禄的反悔崔西有些生气，她还没来得及抱怨。头顶上突然响起剧烈的爆炸声。天花板瞬间裂开，电风扇直接砸在他们面前的圆桌上。  
崔西和尼禄都是好手，快速地躲开了。然而变动并没有停止，巨大的爆炸声从地底又出来，整个食堂瞬时粉碎，裂痕波及到了临近的店铺，人群尖叫着疏散，整个供货市场乱成一波糟。  
“喂喂，看来我们真不能嫌弃工作简单。”尼禄从吉他袋子里掏出他心爱绯红女王，他的爱刀，。  
崔西也跳落在他身边，右手是枪，左手是雷电。“我甚至都没有感觉到这股恶臭的接近。”  
面前的是一只三米高的黑色巨兽，长得像蝙蝠，却有着昆虫一般的头部。毫无疑问是不属于这个世界应有的生物。它挥舞着螳螂一般的巨镰前爪，对着尼禄和崔西发出嘶哑的叫声。  
“去找你的委托人吧，顺便疏散一下周围的人。这家伙是我的了。”  
久违地机车嘶吼的轰鸣响彻在这片废墟之中。


	6. 交手

Chapter 6  
崔西在市场外的空地上找到了她的委托人，她毫发无伤，就是有些灰头土脸的。她正在拨开拥挤的人群，高喊着“我是大夫，让一让”，一边蹲下为一位伤者查看伤势。女士们的丝巾，男士们的领带，还有就地使用的餐馆的餐巾，用来止血。高浓度的烈酒拿来消毒。  
“救护车还没来吗？”人群中有人高喊着。  
一个同家人失散的孩子在废墟里哭泣，崔西抱起他，把他带到安全的地方去。她听见背后有稀稀疏疏的声音，是一些“臭虫”，它们自然招架不住她的雷电。  
救护车和警车带着呜啦啦的声音缓缓到来，先是伤势最重的伤员被担架抬走，警察拉起了横幅阻挡看热闹的人，询问里面生还者的情况。  
崔西看向后面，尼禄还在跟大螳螂缠斗。不能使用鬼手，不能加大砍击的力度，会造成更大的破坏，枪也最好不要用了，警笛声他听见了，得速战速决。最后只能一只手抓住螳螂的前臂，绯红女王再弹开另一只爪子，尼禄用脑袋撞上了大螳螂的下颚，硬直的时间很短，但是来得及，白光一闪。  
如果是附魔物，会变成原本物体那样；而如果是有实体的恶魔，大部分的组织会随着空气慢慢消散。面前的大螳螂慢慢地化为灰烬，而留下的却是腐朽的人类的躯体。血液与肌肉的大幅度流失，几近透明的皮肤下可以看见发黑的内脏，苟延残喘地随着呼吸欺负的胸腔上印着白骨。枯槁的头部露出惊恐的样貌。  
尼禄被这样的景象吓到了，他砍了一个恶魔，毫无疑问，刀痕在对方的脖子上清晰可见，但那不是恶魔的脖子，而是人类的，或者说行尸走肉般弥留人间的物体的。割开的喉咙没有血冒出来，枯槁的躯体挣扎着两下就无法动弹了。他死了。  
这到底是怎么回事？  
尼禄把绯红女王塞回包里，最好赶紧离开。这里不必佛杜那那种地方，被警察盘问起来得没玩没了。  
结果他出去没有看到崔西和她的委托人。周围哪里都没有。有警察和医生看到他，以为是掏出的生还者，想要询问什么，尼禄赶紧跑了开。他可不想耽搁在这上面。  
“尼禄！”嘀嘀的鸣笛声，尼禄看过去，安娜开着车停在路口，像是在等他，“孩子，上车！”  
听到后面飞奔而来的警察，尼禄不得以，拉开了车后门。车子扬长而去。  
“孩子你还好吗？我刚路过这儿就听说附近瓦斯爆炸。”  
“没什么，我刚在附近吃午饭。瓦斯？是的，好像是个大厨不太小心。”尼禄坐在后座上看见副驾驶上坐着那个少年，他在之前的大楼见过的那位。  
“你刚才走得太匆忙我没来得及跟你说，东西我会寄到佛杜那你住的地方。我知道你不愿意接受我的好意，但是孩子们需要那些。还有这个，你看一下。”  
安娜说这个的时候，她边上的少年把一个文件交给了尼禄。里面是一张纸条，皱皱巴巴的，上面写着一串像是地址。  
“我反省过了，把这么麻烦的事情交给你是我不好。就在我准备找私家侦探的时候，我的线人，隐藏在UISA的卧底给了我这个消息。这是新的据点，他们会在那儿进行最新的一次实验。尼禄，这次你不会袖手旁观的对不对？”  
尼禄不知道怎么回答，所以他开始提问题：“根据我的线人告诉我的，你说的那个名字，席尔瓦·科尔斯特已经死了。这到底是怎么回事。”  
“尼禄，”安娜像是叹了口气，“做这些见不得人勾当的时候总需要一些遮掩。更名换姓再平常不过。但是她化成灰我都会认出来，尼禄，不能再等待了，你也看到了，这些实验的后果已经公开化了。那个瓦斯爆炸，是恶魔做的，对不。”  
尼禄惊讶于她得到的消息。  
“你看到了什么孩子？如果我的线人说的没错，这些恶魔被打倒之后，你会看见骸骨或者尸块……那是他们养育恶魔的基床。”  
尼禄的内心充满着困惑，不仅是她说出的信息。“你对这些过于了解了。”  
“那是因为我不能无动于衷。”  
“好吧，”尼禄不得以妥协了，“我去这个地方看一眼，如果有恶魔，我会砍了它。我怎么联系你？”  
车停了下来，安娜从包里拿出眼线笔，在名片的空白处写下一串号码。  
“给我电话，孩子，我会一直等你电话的。”

安文提镇，尼禄很快就到了纸条上的地点，穿过贫民窟里的一条小巷子到达一座旧工厂。门口有两个混混把手着，看来里面的确有些什么。他只希望手里的情报足够正确，不要让他卷入不该有的麻烦中。  
尼禄敲晕了门口的，从门进去，大厅里空无一人，破旧不堪，靠近门口的电箱打开着，电是通着的，说明的确有人在里面做什么。从大厅屏风绕过去，迎面的走廊昏暗无光，尽头的房间亮着灯，分外地刺眼。  
就是那里了。  
尼禄慢慢地靠近，越是往前走，他越是能感觉到不同寻常的气息，很熟悉，却很微弱，像心脏跳动一般震荡。  
果然和恶魔有关了。  
尼禄给枪上了膛，刀也准备就绪，用力一脚踢开了门。  
哎呦一声，一位女性和门板一起飞了出去，尼禄看着她穿着白色的衣服，一顶白色的帽子掉落在她身上。  
护士？  
尼禄转过头，房间里是像是在进行一场手术。一个被绑缚在手术台上的生物拼命地挣扎，它的身边是四个穿着手术服的人，拿着各种工具。根本不用走近，从露出的腿脚就可以看出来，那已经不是人类，而是恶魔的手脚。  
“果然你们在……”尼禄拿着绯红女王准备打断手术。却听见熟悉的声音。  
“尼禄？”  
他转头，看到了崔西。  
“你怎么在这里。”他刚问出口就已经知道了答案。崔西在这里，那么那个女人也在这里。  
虽然她戴着口罩和帽子，尼禄很快就认出她来。她拿着手术刀熟练地切下去，台子上的生物嗷嗷直叫。  
“崔西，你能带他出去吗？”布莱克夫人说。  
“尼禄，跟我出去吧。”崔西要拉过他，被尼禄挣扎了开来。  
他咆哮着：“崔西！你们在做什么？他是人类，还是恶魔？”  
“你还搞不清楚状况！”崔西拉着他不放手，“不要打扰手术，跟我出去！”  
崔西拉不动尼禄，突然熄灭的日光灯让他愣了一下。而半屏风后手术台那边的灯光依然亮着。  
“备用电源启动了。”四个医生中的一个说。  
“还能撑多久？”布莱克夫人问。  
“可以……撑半个小时。”回答她的是刚从地上爬起来的护士。  
“足够了，给我刀。”  
就像是回应夫人的话，门口处传来轰隆的倒塌声，那样的气息尼禄在熟悉不过。  
“好吧，轻重缓急，我先去处理外面那个家伙。你们这次别跑了，一个个给我交代清楚。”尼禄气鼓鼓地冲了出去。  
崔西摊了摊手表示无奈。  
然而手术室里的人没有一个看他们。


	7. 排斥

Chapter 7  
敌人是一样的，它们有着丑陋的恶魔外表，像虫子，像老鼠，像狗，像大型的兽类，砍中它们后就会变成人类干枯的尸体，没有一滴血流出来，再然后尸体也像恶魔一样化为了粉末消失不见。  
之前被尼禄打晕的两个混混已经死了，尼禄为此心里有些内疚。血流了一地但是没有引起这群臭虫的垂涎。它们不吸血，却杀戮。  
“尼禄，不要发呆，它们不是人类了。”崔西在一边提醒着他。  
“你知道这些家伙们的来历？它们原来是人类吗？”尼禄一刀砍掉了一只大鼠的脑袋。  
“据我所知，是的，是人类被用了某种方法植入了恶魔的身体组织。”  
“你说的让我想到了恶心的教团。”  
“如果你刚才打断了手术的话，那么又要有一个无辜的人类成为它们中的一员了。”  
“什么？”尼禄不解，“他们不是制造这些家伙的人吗？”  
“你说布莱克夫人他们？当然不是，无论怎么看他们都是对抗的一方吧。”  
“那到底是谁制造了他们？那个UISA？”  
“这些话等会儿再说，它们又要来了。”  
敌人很弱，尼禄一发子弹或者一刀红刃就能彻底打倒一个，然而数量特别的多。他们身处防守一方，前提就是不能让任何一只跑进去。  
尸体腐烂升华，空气里弥漫着恶臭。尼禄终于砍完最后一只臭虫，累得不得不坐在废墟的石头上喘气。  
“他们到底做了多少这种恶魔。”  
尼禄单纯地吐槽数量，而崔西则用另一种方式回答他：“培育出这样的恶魔一只，所要花费的可不是一个生命。”  
门口那边，小护士怯生生地抬起头，她看到周围已然安全，打开了门。担架从里面抬出来，上了一辆车。  
尼禄问：“手术怎么样？他们这是要去哪？”  
“手术很成功。”回答他的是走出来的布莱克夫人。她脱下了手术服，换回了之前的外套，“他会在就近的医院进行康复治疗，然后跟所有上过UIS-A手术台而活着下来的人一样，改名换姓，开始一段新生活。”  
面前的女人这样说，这无异于承认自己UIS-A的身份。  
“所以你们不是制造这些东西的家伙？”  
布莱克夫人转了转手里的车钥匙，让他们上车说。  
“Union of Immunological Societies -Allerge Room，这是我们的官方称谓。免疫学作为学科建立的时间很短，但是组织存在的时间很长，当有医生意识到有人拿人体作为培育恶魔的温床的时候，组织就成立了。”  
“你是说……免疫？过敏？”尼禄完全不懂医学方面的事情。  
“人体比你想象得要倔强，孩子。当有异物进入之后，人体会自发地进行排斥吞噬，整个过程叫做免疫。组织的早期依赖于外科医学，将被恶魔组织侵蚀的人类分为了好几个阶段，然而没有一个阶段不是以最后达到狂化和死亡作为终结。直到免疫学被真实重视起来，开始从这方面入手后我们的工作就有效得多，在达到三阶段之前的病人我们可以用现代医学的方法救下他们。但是在那之后的，我们只能杀死他们。”  
“到底是谁在做这种事情？人类竟然可以用这样的方法来制造恶魔？”崔西问。  
布莱克夫人却反问他们：“你们身为恶魔猎人没有头绪吗？”  
没有得到满意的回答，布莱克夫人启动了车，车钥匙转动了两下，却始终没有打着火。  
尼禄却在这时候问了一个问题：“你说过上过UIS-A手术台的人都改名换姓，所以你也是吗？比如在叫布莱克夫人前有过叫席尔瓦·科尔斯特的名字？”  
布莱克夫人没有回答他，她又转了一次车钥匙，这次火打着了，然而火好像有些过大了。轰的一声，车发生了爆炸。  
从最初的惊吓之后，剧烈的震荡和轰鸣让尼禄的意识开始模糊，他最后看到的是一双鞋在面前，然后是东西被拖动的声音。


	8. 邀请

Chapter 8  
尼禄按照电话里的指示，在指定地点坐上车。那是一辆豪车，车上还有一套精致的礼服，尼禄看了一眼没有动。车子在天黑后才到达目的地，一栋有些老旧的别墅，在曼图亚地区。  
身着燕尾服的执事为他拉开车门，引导着他进入。豪华的漆木门背后是奢侈的烛光吊灯大厅。安娜身着着红裙站在那里，向他伸出手。  
“快过来，孩子。”  
尼禄被她拉着转了好几圈。  
“你知道吗？我在佛杜那有栋一样的房子，我们家族的老房子了，每年都会回去一次。那里和这里很像，我当时也是穿着这身红色的裙子在那儿遇到了维吉尔，你的父亲。怎么样？好看吗？”  
尼禄从头打量到脚：“很适合你。”  
安娜眉开眼笑，说：“你嘴比你父亲甜多了。饿了吗？我准备很多好吃的东西。”  
正如她说的那样，尼禄从来没有见过如此丰盛的晚餐，他被按在桌子边，离着安娜很近。  
“这么多菜，就我们两个人？家里还有别的人吗？”尼禄问。  
“你在说什么呢，尼禄。没有了啊，艾略森家只剩下我和你，我们是自由的，不会有人跳出来对你指手画脚。好了，你有忌口吗？鱼虾都能吃吗？”  
尼禄看着眼前丰盛的食材，他在安娜喝过同一瓶红酒之后，才做做样子抿了一口。  
好苦，这种东西怎么有人喜欢喝。  
“对了，我下午去你给我的地址了，到那里的时候什么人都没有，只有一辆报废了的车。”  
“不着急的孩子，事情可以慢慢来查。罗马不是一天建成的，UIS-A的混蛋，我们会有一天清理干净的。现在有更重要的事，”安娜握过尼禄的手，她的手冰凉而他的火热，安娜那样看着他，像是慈祥的圣母，“最重要的是，你回到了我的身边，尼禄，我的孩子。”  
尼禄没有把手抽回，他本该那样做的。但是他不知道自己为什么没有那样行动。  
他看向安娜，视野里变得模糊起来。  
“尼禄，我的孩子。”他听见耳边传来的呢喃的声音。  
“睡吧，孩子，睡吧。你醒来将拥有另一个世界。崭新的，属于你的世界。”

“孩子，孩子，醒醒，你能听见吗？”  
她不想醒来，意识的清醒带给她的只有肉体与精神的双重痛苦。为什么要让她醒来呢？  
身边的声音说着：“你的血压太低了，不吃饭也不喝水，这样很快就会死的。”  
啊，死亡，那正是她现在需要的东西。  
这幅躯壳早就被宣告终结的日期，作为培育人造恶魔的肥料。它所包裹的精神则在伤痛与凌辱下渐渐破碎。如果可以，早一些死亡或许是对她的恩赐。  
“孩子，我接下来说的话，你听见的话要振作一点。”  
这个老头子医生真烦人，是他强行叫醒昏迷的自己，为不再摄取食物的躯体挂上了吊瓶。  
“你怀孕了。”  
简单的几个字，让早已失去嫌恶能力的精神产生了微微波动，充斥着咸酸与恶臭的呕吐感。它来源于厌恶和恨意，而不是意外。啊，怎么可能会意外，在被那样对待了之后……持续的，无力反抗的，恶臭的对待后，这样的结局显然是必然的。面前的灰色的天花板，从两个月前开始，当她盯着它时，她的脑子里就闪过这样的结局。  
所以，可以吗？让她快点去死吧，成为恶魔的肥料或者垃圾。她已经是一坨垃圾了。  
“但是孩子，”身边的声音放得低了些，“这个孩子，将近有三个月。”  
先是静默，最先活动的是她的眼睛，那双浑浊无焦的眼睛像是在搜寻老医生的身影。缺水而皲裂的嘴唇颤动起来，声音混沌无样，如此艰难地发出声音。  
“三……”  
老医生牵起挂着点滴的那只枯瘦的手，在掌心中划着数字三，一遍又一遍。直到她的眼泪化开了脸上的污渍。  
“水……”这是她能完整说出来的第二个词。


	9. 因缘

Chapter 9  
冰冷的水从头淋下，布莱克夫人的第一反应竟然是，她的眼镜去哪了。  
意识清醒之后开始整理思绪和情报，她被绑在一把椅子上，肋骨断了两根，是之前车爆炸造成的，罪魁祸首明显是面前的这个人。  
“我可以得到些解释吗？”  
安娜·玛尔塔·艾略森走到她面前，抬起她的下巴说：“你比我想象得还要淡定，看来这些年的磨炼让你成长了不少。”  
布莱克夫人皱了皱眉：“早年跟着BOSS周旋在帮派间，被人用枪指着脑袋是家常便饭。不过好歹给我个理由吧，小姐。我不记得和你有什么瓜葛。”  
“哦别装了，席尔瓦，你就算装作失忆了，你的身体可是牢牢记住的。”她凑到她的耳边，像是情人间最亲密的呢喃：“你忘了吗？我们有着同样的血，曾经那样的亲密，宛如姐妹。”  
“我可不记得我有个姐姐。”  
回答她的是一击掌掴，脸颊立马红了。  
“你以为你装傻就能掩盖你曾经做过的一切！席尔瓦！当年你从我的身边夺走了尼禄，我的孩子，让我们分离了二十多年！你得付出代价！”  
她掏出一个针管，“猜猜你身上能养出什么？放心，在你彻底变成温床前，我会让你待在最安全的地方，你会完美的完成变异，成为花肥。”  
针管离着布莱克夫人的脖子不到半米的时候，刀光从她的持着针管的左手拇指一直延伸到左脸颊，长长的一道浅浅的口子。热辣的疼痛让针管落在地上。  
布莱克夫人双手从背后的绳子里解放出来，她用手里的另一把刀子割断了脚上的。  
安娜指着她：“你、你……”  
布莱克夫人小心地把刀子收起来：“这些年我学了不少技能，包括怎么优雅地割断喉咙，要试试吗？”  
安娜恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，握着受伤的手夺门而出。  
布莱克夫人从地上捡起那个针管，从边上取出镊子，把针头从上面拔了下来。正好这时候崔西从天花板上的通气口跳下来。  
“你再来晚一点，我就变成肥料了。”布莱克夫人抱怨说。  
“我相信这点小事您自己可以搞定。”崔西接过重新封好的针管，把它放入一个密封盒子里。  
她听见布莱克夫人的叹息声:“我的小姐，我可是一个人类，一个上了年纪的女人，和你们比起来我是纤弱而无力的。”  
“好了好了，是我来的有些晚了。您要是说自己纤弱无力，让那些瘦成麻杆手无缚鸡之力的女人们怎么活？”崔西不再开玩笑，而是换了认真的口气，“我们得找到尼禄。我让他跟安娜·艾略森联系为了套出情报，没想到他会栽进去。”崔西看了看背后的绯红女王。  
“这个设施很新，却很齐全，应该是资料里尚未有登记的新设施，玛尔塔人在这里，她不会把她最珍贵的东西放在离她很远的地方。”  
“你是说，她最珍贵的东西是尼禄？”  
“贝拉斯克斯，一个存在了千年的家族，十字军东征，宗教裁判所，所有的一切都没有阻挡他们追求恶魔之力，召唤培育恶魔的脚步。而女巫召唤可是他们的拿手好戏。为此贝拉斯克斯家谱系里从没有活过三十岁的女性。处女的鲜血，名为神婚的仪式，神之子的降临。这可是他们一族千年的夙愿。玛尔塔的父亲溺爱她，舍不得自己的女儿成为神婚的祭品。她的祖父曽斥责她是要灭亡家族的罪人，结果正是这一代他们差点就得到了最想要的东西。”  
“你说的……是尼禄？”  
“魔剑士斯巴达的血脉，完美的恶魔之子。贝拉斯克斯尝试了千年都没有得到的最完美的人与恶魔的孩子。如果尼禄是在贝拉斯克斯家长大，如今会是什么样子？”  
没有期望崔西的回答，布莱克夫人先离开了这间囚室。


	10. 魔爆

Chapter 10  
尼禄要挣扎开这样的枷锁很容易，它们甚至不能称为枷锁。面前是玻璃，周围是一个舱室，他想到某个疯狂的科学家的工作室，大概搞研究的都是这样的品位。  
“我知道你要挣开很容易。”  
瞧，玻璃后面的男孩也这样说。  
“我也知道你很讨厌我，虽然我不知道什么原因。”  
“因为你是她最重要的东西。”面前的男孩面无表情地说，  
SHE？尼禄想到了安娜。这个男孩是安娜身边的人，现在看来关系还很不一般。嫉妒，看来面前的男孩抱有的是这样的感情。这对于尼禄是新鲜的感觉，他在佛杜那从来不会遭到人嫉妒，他总是最卑微的那一个，从小到大。孤儿院的刺头，教团的垃圾清理者。  
“所以你最重要的是她？”  
“是她救了我，那时我只有七岁，一家人只有我活了下来。我吓到连话都说不出，她从运送的货车上抱下我，一直拍着我的背，安抚着我，直到我哭累了趴在她的肩膀上再到醒来。她的声音那么的好听，怀抱里却都是药水的味道。后来我才知道，她还救了很多人，不然我们都将成为肥料，血肉拿去供养贝拉斯克斯家饲养的恶魔。”男孩这样回答，“那时候我就决定了，我一定要去帮她，为了她我什么都可以去做。”  
束缚尼禄的枷锁应声解开了，同时解开的还有舱室的门。  
被放开是好事，但是尼禄有种一头雾水的感觉。“喂，你就是这么帮她的吗？”  
男孩只是说：“从左边的楼梯上去，记住是左边，千万不要去右边。”  
“右边有什么？”  
“赶快出去，去找她，趁着还来得及。”男孩说完就不见了。

尼禄走出舱室，果然两条路。  
从左边的楼梯上去就是出口，如果那个令人讨厌的男孩没有说谎的话。然而右边又明显的有恶魔的气息。他现在没有绯红女王，这点比较讨厌，湛蓝玫瑰还在怀里，问题不是很大。他往右边走去。右边的楼梯向下，到底层，是一间奇怪的牢房。越往里面，尼禄越感觉到令人厌恶的味道。他攥紧了手里的枪继续前行，渐渐地能听见了粗重的喘息。  
“呵——”  
恶魔低吼着。  
叫声穿过尼禄的耳膜直入脑中，他竟然感觉有些晕眩。  
是不是晚上没吃啥东西，尼禄想着继续走了两步。野兽嘶吼的叫声让他更加难受，渐渐地连路都走不了。  
到底是怎样的怪物会这样影响他？尼禄强撑着身子。他开始感觉到身体发热，他低头，双手已经变成了魔手的样子。  
他在魔化。无意识的，强制的魔化。  
“呵——”  
里面的野兽越是这样嘶吼，尼禄越感觉魔化开始不受控制。魔力不停地开始涌出，他阻止不了，阻止不了。  
“尼禄！”  
尼禄听见有人在叫他，他回过头，看到了安娜，那个自称是自己母亲的人。  
魔化的尼禄开始朝她走去，尼禄想要停下，他不知道自己会对她做出什么样的事情。他的身体开始不受控制。  
“啊，尼禄，我的宝贝。”安娜身处手。  
尼禄觉得羞耻又觉得该停下，但是他没有，他单腿跪在她的面前，顺从地让她的手抚上他的脸颊。  
“乖孩子，我的乖尼禄，你是我的，我的孩子。”  
还好没有伤害她，这是尼禄拥有的最后的自我的意识。他没有听见安娜对“他”发出的命令：“我的孩子，去，杀了席尔瓦，那个造成我们分离的恶毒的女人。”  
“尼禄”接到命令，冲破了天花板向上面飞了过去。

地底的嘶吼声传到了崔西的耳朵里，她的第一反应是带着布莱克夫人逃到地面——一栋老式的房子，看来整个设施藏在下面。崔西感觉到尼禄魔化的异样已经晚了，变化来得太快，尼禄一飞冲天，背上蓝色的翅膀抓着巨石块扔了过来，崔西勉强带着人躲下。尼禄接着硬冲过来，崔西只能用双手招架住。  
“你疯了吗！尼禄！”崔西大叫着。尼禄的湛蓝玫瑰指着她的脑门，一枪下去，崔西歪头躲开，翅膀却利用空隙打破了力量的平衡把她扔了出去。这下崔西一时半会儿起不来了。  
蓝色的半魔人转过头，金色的眼睛搜寻着。门前广场的另一边，布莱克夫人站在那儿，她没有逃跑，她看着他。  
“尼禄。”布莱克夫人喊了一声他的名字。她知道这是徒劳的，崔西都没有唤回他的意识，他是被什么东西控制住了。而且很明显，他现在的目标就是她。  
尼禄慢慢地走近她，魔人化的脸色看不出来和善的表情，周身散发的气息必然也不是安全的。布莱克夫人也没有逃，她就站在那儿。  
她像是在自言自语：“线人的情报都指明，玛尔塔会用恶魔来对付我，可没有想到最后要我命的会是你。不过……”她像是叹息一样，“你是有足够的理由杀我。”  
口袋里的手机这时候震动了来，她掏出来瞅了一眼，一封邮件。这个动作让面前的尼禄开始警觉了起来。他加快了行动。  
本来站定的布莱克夫人开始慌乱了起来，手机快速拨通了一个号码。尼禄的身影已经快速冲到了她的面前，而电话那边还在嘟嘟的没有接通。  
就在尼禄的爪子离着她的喉咙还有不到半米的时候，他的身形被巨大的红色的恶魔从一边撞了开来。布莱克夫人睁大眼睛看着这瞬间发生的异动，连耳边电话接通了都没有注意到。  
而当另一只巨大的蓝色的魔人张开着翅膀降落在她面前，她甚至都忘记呼吸。蓝色的魔化粒子慢慢的消散，那是一个拥有一头银发的男人，和尼禄的一模一样。  
“喂！喂！希里！你在听吗？”手机里传来的声音让她回了神。  
“我在。”她的视线转而看向另一边，两只魔人扭打在一起，红色的那只行动克制得多，让蓝色的占了上风。  
她低声对着电话说着什么，后面的声音消失在巨大的魔爆声里。

“嗨！我不过是去魔界几日，这小子怎么变成了这样？真是不让人省心的崽。”  
但丁维持着魔人化，他本来只是为了赶路方便一点，现在则是庆幸没有解除，边上躺着的崔西的样子足以告诉他现在的状况有多么糟糕。  
他还抽空看了看维吉尔，他的兄弟，落在了那个女人的边上。一个恶魔突然降临，想必对方是吓到了。嗯？很好，她还没有被吓傻，而是对着他大喊：  
“SNK2！但丁！尼禄他中了一种对恶魔有效的兴奋剂，再这样下去他会伤到自己的！”  
那是啥玩意？但丁甚至都来不及想为何对方竟然一下就叫了自己的名字。  
“也就是说我只能把他揍趴下了？”  
蓝色的魔人挥拳而出，但丁光顾着说笑，以为自己能接下这一拳，结果力量的确是完全出乎他的意料的，他被打飞了，真魔人化的他被尼禄一拳打飞了，虽然在半途中停了下来，他需要重整旗鼓，现在的尼禄的确不是平时的尼禄。  
但是来不及了，尼禄在同一时间张开双翼放出巨大的魔爆，那样的冲击力远比但丁之前了解得要强大得多，即便是魔人化的他也要放出相当的魔力来阻挡这样的力量爆发。  
兴奋剂？这样看来的确是有些像了，失去理智的尼禄的确和他见过的嗑了什么不好药物的人类一样。而且这样的魔力的确也超乎了他的预料。  
然而只凭力气是无法战胜经验丰富的但丁，对于尼禄，他太熟悉，即便失去了理智，他的行为并没有超出他所了解的范围。  
但丁一拳击中了他的肚子，然后是下巴，最后是一击手刀。  
年轻的蓝色魔人就这样慢慢退去魔化的包裹，落在但丁的臂弯里。  
“好小子，想打败我，你还得有个十年。”  
但丁把他扛在肩上，回头找和他一起行动的那个魔人，他那个混账老哥。然而地上只有晕倒的崔西。  
人呢？  
视线往外移动，原本的建筑被尼禄的魔爆震碎塌了一些，他的老哥，维吉尔蹲在门柱的废墟一边，边上只露出刚才那位女性的双腿。  
但丁明显感觉到出事了。他跑过去，维吉尔正起身拔出阎魔刀。  
喂，老哥！你不会是要砍那个女人吧！那可是人类！  
也拜他站起来所赐，但丁才看见，仰躺在废墟之上的女人的腹部被一根扭曲的钢筋穿过，没有造成大量的出血，所以他的老哥只是为了砍断她背后的钢筋。显而易见，刚才尼禄的魔爆振飞了她，而他的混账老哥没有来得及拉住她。  
“你还好吗？”但丁问。  
女人的眼神从他的哥哥身上移开，但丁不知道她是用怎样的眼神看维吉尔的，她看向自己的时候很焦急，他知道她想问什么。“尼禄没事。”  
他看见了她的苦笑。她的气息开始急促，流着汗，一只手抚在腹部的伤口上。  
“她的状况很不好，她需要赶紧送去医院。”但丁对自己的混账老哥说，他不知道维吉尔有没有医院的概念。  
“我知道。”维吉尔的声音很小，和女人的声音一样。  
“V。”她用这个称呼他的哥哥，她的另一只手被维吉尔握在手里。  
他们再没有说什么，但是但丁好像已经明白了一些事情，甚至有些陈年的疑惑得到了解答。  
耳边传来了汽车的声音，那是一辆专门驶来的救护车，它在十分钟内，将他们所有人送到了最近的一家医院。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两天FF14国服开了新版本一直泡在万恶的ULK里所以没有更新了……然后又赶上yys开活动，肝都要没了……  
> 啊，本章开始但丁和哥终于出场了。  
> 呱唧呱唧。  
> 后面将有两章的回忆篇。啊，将会是没人看的乙女环节。


	11. 相遇

Chapter 11  
如果在你身后隐约响起，  
飘忽的低语，  
你以为那是遥远的声音，  
轻轻呼唤你。  
在你身边的影子里，  
唤你的是我的声音。

——【西】贝克尔

对于十七岁的席尔瓦·科尔斯特来说，还远没有体会到命运残酷之面。  
她是私生女出身却被外祖父依照不折不扣的贵族小姐标准养大。外祖父去世时，继父以监护人的名义拿走了她所有的财产，却让她有了一个贴心的异父弟弟。面临失学的时候又接到了骨髓库那边的电话，希望她的造血干细胞拯救一个叫做贝拉斯克斯的有钱人家的独生女的性命，对方愿意资助她念完巴比伦大学四年的生物与医学课程。  
在贝拉斯克斯家，也就是对外声称的艾略森家的一栋位于佛杜那的旧宅里，席尔瓦有些无聊地整理着笔记。离开学还有两个月，她本应该提前去学校报到的，却被玛尔塔拽来观光旅游。佛杜那的建筑的确很别致，带着中世纪的宗教风。但是她对于宗教却并不是很感冒，特别是听说当地人信仰的还是恶魔的时候。玛尔塔天刚亮的时候就出门了，虽然她一回来就去参加当地居民的宗教活动，但是也并不如想象得虔诚。家族生意，她是这样解释的。  
临近傍晚，大小姐才匆匆地回来。  
“席尔瓦！你在吗？我来给你介绍，这是维吉尔！”大小姐一回来就拽着她来看她的“新战利品”。  
对于她的性喜渔色，席尔瓦是有所了解的，认识了她两年，从未见过她身边的男人会是熟面孔。  
啊，又是哪个倒霉蛋被大小姐看上了？当时她是抱着这样幸灾乐祸的心态的。   
可是当她从二楼的栏杆看到那个站在大厅上“欣赏”壁画的银发男孩子的时候，她的看法就变了。  
他不是玛尔塔能驾驭的。  
来自于生物意义上的直觉，这是个危险的男人。  
“你好。”席尔瓦只是简单的和他打了招呼，然而他却连看她一眼都没有，她甚至还觉得，这个男人连邀请他的玛尔塔也没有放在眼里。这样也好，很快她就会受到挫折，然后他会被赶出去。席尔瓦这样想着，悄悄地退出去。  
夜里的时候，她的房门被敲响了，是管家爷爷。她习惯晚睡，但是已经洗好了澡。只好在长长的白睡衣外套上足够防寒的外衣。她跟着管家后面饶过长廊，去往后院，贴心的管家为她把风，并向她展示了这栋宅邸最珍贵的宝物——一株已然绽放的昙花。  
要说席尔瓦会接受玛尔塔的邀请，很大程度上就是为了这株昙花。她在此之前只在书本里了解过这种植物。它们只在夜里开放，有着如同映照月光一般的白色的瓣状花瓣，层层叠叠，突然的绽放，又突然的枯萎。用来比喻极美而又易衰的事物，比如美貌，比如时光，比如幸福与爱情。  
席尔瓦捣鼓着手里的相机，想要为这月下美人留下倩影。她看得太专注，没有听见走近的脚步。直到对方出声“你在做什么？”吓得她失手差点把相机摔到地上，好在她自己眼疾手快接了下来，可是快门已经按下，镜头一阵乱晃，想必是浪费了一张胶卷。  
席尔瓦有些气恼，转身去面对造成这一切的罪魁祸首，却没想到会是他，那个被称呼为维吉尔的，有一头银发的奇怪的男孩子。  
“我才想问，你不去睡觉吗？大夜里的出来吓什么人！”失去胶卷让席尔瓦有些气恼，她甚至忘记了面前的这个男孩是个很危险存在，更不要提现在是半夜三经，她的外套下面只有一件长睡衣。  
阴云却在这时候拉开，明亮的月光照在男孩漂亮的银发上，才让席尔瓦第一次看到他的脸。  
啊，怪不得玛尔塔会带他回来。多么漂亮的男孩子，就像是月下美人一样。  
“我去觅食了。”令人意外的，维吉尔这样回答她。不仅是意外他会回答，还有答案。  
“觅食？”席尔瓦一头雾水，会有人把吃夜宵说得如此狂野吗？就像动物一样。  
像是了解她的疑惑，他回答她：“这里的食物让人难以下咽。”  
大概他是有什么忌口，席尔瓦没有再询问什么。而是转头准备抓紧时间在昙花谢了前拍下一张。  
“你不问我吃了什么吗？”反而是令人意外的，维吉尔问了起来。  
或许玛尔塔会比较好奇，有什么风味珍馐能赛过她家引以为豪的大厨的作品，席尔瓦倒是并不太在意，她总是给予他们最高的评价。  
“一些野兽的血。”他的言语顺利地让她不再关心手里的相机，席尔瓦转过头，看着他笑着说了后半句话，“我是一个恶魔。”  
席尔瓦当然知道这个词代表的意思，她在被外祖父抱在怀里的年纪就被教育了关于人界与魔界分离的传说。她相信他们是存在的，尽管她的志愿是做一名科学家。  
“所以你是说要吃了我吗？我知道恶魔是吃人类的”  
“如果我说是呢。”  
席尔瓦皱着眉头：“你觅食的时候都会这样询问对方吗？”没有听到他的回答，席尔瓦继续操作相机，不再看他,“如果你真的要吃我的话，可以让我拍完这朵昙花吗？到时候随意你……”  
席尔瓦再转过头去的时候，月下的花园里除了她已空无一人。  
第二天一大早，席尔瓦接到了学院方面来的电话，即便玛尔塔尽力挽留，她也不得不回去。至于那位银发的恶魔，玛尔塔气呼呼地说他不见了。

然而席尔瓦没有想到的是，她很快又见到他了。  
那一天下了雨，她抱着教科书准备去图书馆，待在房间里总让她想要偷懒。她出门带了伞，却在回住处的时候发现伞不见了。天已经要黑下来，而她饥肠辘辘。本来就是假期，校园里人烟稀少，借伞的人都没有，怀抱着的厚实的课本也经不起大雨的侵蚀。  
她在绝望的认为只能饿着肚子等雨停的时候，身边站了一个人，怀抱着好些厚实的书，同样像是面对着滂泼大雨寸步难行。她的肚子咕咕叫起来的时候，她听见他轻笑的声音。扭过头去正看见他撑开一把疑似她的伞，准备走进雨里。  
“啊——”  
席尔瓦尖叫了起来，她抓住了这个偷她伞的小偷。结果在几双谴责的目光下妥协的结果是，他得用这把伞把她送回住处。

席尔瓦换掉了半湿的衣服，在厨房烧开水。她狭小的屋子里那块地毯被一个席地而坐的男人霸占着。他的脑袋上顶着她找来的毛巾，裸着上半身，手里翻阅着干燥的书页。  
“小心你头上的雨水滴上去了。”席尔瓦把装着热水的杯子递给他的时候这样叮嘱。  
他却头都不抬一下，忙着翻阅：“我擦干过了。”把毛巾从头上拽下就随意扔了出去。  
席尔瓦离着他几米远打量着他。她猜他的年纪不是很大，半湿的头发耷拉下来，让他显得年幼了一些。身体很结实，像是锻炼过的，又想到他说他吸食野兽的血，大概没有这样的身体是无法做到的。  
“我从来不知道恶魔会看书。”  
“有些恶魔是有知性的，自然也会看书。你在煮什么？”  
看来他闻到了味道，席尔瓦揭开锅盖，把煮好的面放到盘子里，淋上煮好的拌酱和蔬菜，就在他的面前大快朵颐起来。  
“您请自便，我反正快要饿死了。还有你看完了一定要还回去，这可是我们学校的书。”看他借书起来轻车熟路，席尔瓦开始担心图书馆的总数会不会少了很多。  
“乖乖吃你的东西，闭上嘴，小心我砍了你。”他恶狠狠地说。  
席尔瓦看向他边上的那把凶器，看样子是把武士刀。虽然并不确定对方会不会真的砍自己，但是她还是乖乖的闭嘴了。  
吃了面，洗了澡，席尔瓦在桌子前阅读，直到深夜将近，她把桌子上的台灯放在他的身边，关上了房间的灯，钻进了自己小小的被窝里。只有窗外的雨声和翻动书页的轻声，连呼吸声都听不见，她很快就睡着了。  
第二日醒来的时候，她看见那个态度恶劣自称恶魔的男人卷缩着躺在她的地毯上。身边到处都是摊开来的书籍。他依旧光着膀子，也不怕感冒。席尔瓦扯过还留有自己体温的被子盖在他身上，蹑手蹑脚地悄声离开。而他呼吸均匀，没有醒来。


	12. 传承（上）

Chapter 12  
在她的裙裾上，  
放着一本打开的书。  
她的黑色卷发  
擦着我的脸颊。  
我知道，我们没有  
读一个字；  
我们俩保持着  
深深的沉默。  
沉默多久？那一刻  
谁也不知晓。  
我只知道除了呼吸，  
什么也听不到。  
……  
——【西】贝克尔

维吉尔感到有些挫败。  
佛杜那的旅途并非一无所获，他在旧遗迹内发现了一面石碑。古代的遗迹里这种石碑要多少有多少，但是只有这一面，他在上面感觉到了非常浓厚的熟悉的气息，来自他的父亲魔剑士斯巴达的魔力的气息。  
令人遗憾的是，他完全读不懂它们。所有的文字都是依照一定的文法而构建的，陌生的文字就如同有规则的暗号，他迫切地需要能解释它们的人。  
所以他去了巴比伦大学。这所名门高校拥有着很多的古籍，但是古文学院却衰败倒闭，很久没有教授开课。学校的图书馆是全天对外开放的，这对于他来说非常方便。维吉尔找到了全馆里所有符号相似的文书和词典，然而两天过去了，他却对用来解释的文书一头雾水。他不停地告诉自己，要耐心，要去掌握寻迹和方法。然而比原文更深邃的论述，让他有揍人的冲动。  
维吉尔觉得自己需要喘口气，他打开了房间的窗户，外面热辣的空气轰地进来，他又立马关上了。  
他在入住两天后才有机会打量这间小屋子：只有一个很小的床，他睡上去估计脚都会伸到外面。桌子上有很多书，他看了看是医学方面的。房屋的主人现在不在家，自从他两天前要她闭嘴之后，她早出晚归，他不会跟她说话，即便是两个人都醒着的时候。等到夜里她熄灯睡觉，留着小台灯陪他一起煎熬。  
是不是该去下一个地方了，与其无用功地耗在这块看不懂的石板上，或许下一个遗迹里有些别的线索。  
维吉尔看了看地板上的书，放在这里那个女人应该会还回去的吧，他想着，毕竟她一直坚称这是她学校的财产。但是又这么凌乱地摊在地上……出于不知道哪里来的怜悯之心，他弯下腰捡起它们。  
维吉尔伸手的时候才发现，刚才热风进来的时候翻动了书页，某一本注释书被翻了另一页上，两页的中间插着一张他之前没有看见的纸条。他在上一次醒来的时候书里面还没有这东西。  
“这里的注释写错了，正确的文法应该是……”  
维吉尔把纸条放回书页的原位，找到了上面标注的地方。按照纸条的提示，他竟然慢慢可以看懂注释书写的语句。  
维吉尔一边震惊地一边翻动着其他的书页。果然在另一本他苦恼于完全没有注释的地方又有一张纸条，里面甚至是翻译好了的诗歌。  
完全不用猜测，这是那个女人干的。  
她是在嘲笑他，这么简单的东西都看不懂。  
轻蔑的愤怒让维吉尔怒火中烧，这时候房门被打了开，它的主人回来了。  
维吉尔闻到了血的味道。  
果然，席尔瓦一瘸一拐地进门，她的膝盖破了，鲜血淋淋，胳膊上也有划痕和青紫。  
脱口而出的质问变成了责骂：“你是蠢猪吗？怎么搞成这个样子。”  
席尔瓦用仅存的没有受伤的手扶着墙坐下，眼泪汪汪地看了他一眼，一言不发地从柜子里拿出药水和纱布，一边抽噎着，一边给自己上药。  
维吉尔本来想要问她纸条的事情，还是忍住了，他走过去，从她手中夺走了纱布和药水，在她的惊讶与呼痛声中，给她止血，抹药。  
维吉尔在年纪还很小的时候，就已经知道，自己和弟弟在外面疯玩，摔破了，划伤了，不过是用清水洗一下，再严重的伤口也会很快愈合。但是妈妈跟他们不一样，有一次伊娃被菜刀割伤了手，他的笨弟弟每隔一个小时就去揭开一次纱布，弄得本来会很快愈合的伤口发炎了。为此他私下揍了他的笨弟弟一顿。那时候他就知道，他们和妈妈是不一样的。人类是很脆弱与弱小的生物，而他不是人类，他迟早会长成强大的恶魔，直至比他的父亲更强大。  
他绑好了纱布看着面前的女人哭得更厉害了，他问她怎么了，她这是摇头，继续哭。维吉尔不耐烦了，骂道：“你是哑巴了吗？”  
“不是你要我闭嘴的吗？你绑得太紧了！血液都不流通了！”又是一阵手忙脚乱，在她的小腿坏死之前，纱布被解开了重新包好。  
他把她抱到床上，汗湿了的头发扒在她纤细的脖子上，白皙的皮肤下血管清晰可见。他摇摇头，重新看过她。  
“你写了这些纸条。”他终于能有机会质问她了。  
“我偷瞄了一眼，才知道你在研究阿兹特克语。”  
“你能看懂它们？”  
“它们属于纳瓦语系，存在于至今一千五百多年的部落，人口本来就稀少，而且很早就被灭绝了。人口的灭绝，文字也就失传了，这个世界上大概……”她歪头想了一下，却露出困惑的表情，“没有他们的研究者了吧。”  
既然是古书文，失传是在他的意料之内的。“但是你却能看得懂？”  
“我的外祖父是研究这些的专家，我是听着这些稀有歌谣长大的。如果我的母亲还活着，或许能帮上你的忙，我记得她有写过纳瓦语系的论文。只不过我记得她的丈夫把资料和论文都烧掉了。”  
“她的丈夫？”  
“一场幼时就定下的家族联姻，而我是这个约定的意外。结婚前三个月，我妈找了个野男人生下了我。从来没有谁告诉过我，真正的父亲是谁。”席尔瓦叹了口气，“不说这些了，你在找有关魔剑士斯巴达的资料？怪不得你会去佛杜那那种地方。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你从我桌子上拿走的纸币写下的文字，别别扭扭的阿兹特克语里唯一拼写对的只有这个名字。你是他的信徒吗？”  
“我是他的儿子。”  
气氛一些凝固了起来。  
“我可以睡一觉吗？我刚刚吃了药，你要是离开请不要吵醒我。”  
“离开？”  
“你不用去觅食吗？在夜色里，抓捕猛兽？”  
“最美味的食物就在这里，我又何必要出门呢？”  
维吉尔被她突然僵直的反应逗笑了，她还以为他会吃了她吗？  
他从来不会吸食人类的血，因为再怎么说他还是人类之子。  
等到他告诉她这些，告诉她斯巴达与伊娃的爱情，告诉她但丁还有红墓市的悲剧，已经是好些日子之后。那时候他们挤在她狭小的床上，果然他的脚被迫伸在外面。她的身子发烫，他的也是。她在他的怀里哭泣，喘息。她叫他名字的第一个字母V，从来没有人这么叫他。他管她叫希里，她名字的简称也不是这个。那时候他们都只有十七岁，她是他的翻译官，他是她养在深闺的情人。  
那时候他们都太年轻，还不知道这是不是爱情。


	13. 传承（下）

Chapter 13  
席尔瓦抱着一个小纸袋，兴冲冲地跑上楼梯，一开门，“V，看我带什么好东西来了！我弟弟给我寄了阿拉比卡的咖啡豆！”结果迎面而来的是一个信封：“你的信。”  
席尔瓦接过看了看火漆和落款，她把咖啡递给他，拆开了信。就在她阅读简单的几行内容的时候，维吉尔已经把拿到手的咖啡袋子拆开，往杯子里倒了好些个咖啡豆了。还好席尔瓦及时反应过来制止住了他。  
“咖啡不是这样喝的！”   
维吉尔对于咖啡的喜好是她的意外发现，那几天她帮他注释错误百出的词典的时候用这种苦涩的饮料提神，结果杯子被他抢了过去。  
“喝这个有什么用？”他问。  
“唔，能让人一段时间保持清醒。”  
“没这东西人类一直是稀里糊涂的？”他一边嫌弃地一边喝掉了她的咖啡，还递给她空的杯子表示续杯。  
“喝太多晚上会睡不着的。”她一边心疼被喝掉的咖啡，一边心疼即将被喝的咖啡。  
“那我们有很多事情可以做，不是吗？”  
“拜托，恶魔先生，人类不睡觉会死的哦。”她露出一脸嫌恶的表情。  
席尔瓦把它们倒进研钵里递给他，再由维吉尔把它们磨碎。开水经过放了粉末的滤纸，慢慢滴落下来，萃取成一杯香浓的咖啡。  
维吉尔看向那封信，说：“现在还有人写信用火漆吗？”  
“那是一封正式的邀请函。维吉尔，”她难得地这么正式地喊他的名字，“明天，可以陪我去一个地方吗？”她请求道。  
“什么地方？”  
“如果你想赶紧把最后的密文诗解读出来的话，我需要去那里。我需要我外祖父帮助。”  
结果他们早上6点坐上了长途汽车。席尔瓦把自己包裹在又厚实又老土的套装里。“你看着像三十岁。”维吉尔这样评价。他被要求不能带阎魔刀，自然是拒绝。席尔瓦最后妥协他千万不要拔出来，千万不要。  
从车站下来，怎么看两边都是茂密的林子，一位衣着款款的年长绅士在等他们。他们坐上小巧的电动汽车，从边上的小路穿过林子就是拜访的目的地，伯爵家的庄园。  
在路上，席尔瓦简单地给维吉尔解释。她的外祖父与另几位同僚有过约定，死后会将自己的研究成果和书籍交由下一个人来保管，继续研究。外祖父是在她十三岁的时候去世的，当时所有的资料都搬到了这位老伯爵的庄园里，然而老伯爵在两年前也蒙主召唤了。庄园由新的伯爵继承了下来，是老伯爵的孙子。席尔瓦早早就写了请求拜访的信，然而大概是对方太忙碌，大半个月过去了才有回音。  
“啊，席尔瓦小姐，好久不见了，长成大姑娘了。”年轻伯爵的寒暄让维吉尔厌恶。  
“伯爵，我之前信里有提到的事情……”席尔瓦说。  
“啊，先请坐下来吧。”  
伯爵家只有红茶，在席尔瓦之前的叮嘱下，维吉尔做了做样子。  
“关于你信中提到的东西，”年轻的伯爵面露难色，“去年庄园重新修整的时候，内人觉得这些旧书和手稿没有多少价值，所以处理掉了。”  
“处理？”席尔瓦激动起来，“是送去哪家图书馆了吗？”  
“不，”伯爵抓着脑袋，一脸歉意，“是直接烧毁了。”  
席尔瓦面色惨白，冷汗从鬓角流了出来，她说：“这些可能是世上唯一留下的阿兹特克语的资料。是他们的历史，歌谣和存在的证明。”  
“对不起，我不知道这些手稿有那么重要，毕竟祖父一直不跟我们住也从来不和我们说他的研究。他大概从来没有想过我们会继承他的这些资料。我听说他有个继承联盟，活着的人会收下之前人的手稿，这或许是他的不幸，他是最后一个，孤单的面对所有的那一个。这对他也是过于残忍了。”  
听着伯爵这样说，席尔瓦心中酸楚了起来，她说：“对不起伯爵，我不是在责怪你。”  
“我为我的无力继承而感到抱歉，在这方面我们都是无力的，我们无法好好继承祖辈的东西。我是这样，你也是。”  
伯爵送他们出门。  
席尔瓦晃晃悠悠地走在通向车站的路上，只有她和维吉尔两个人。  
“V。我可能是这个世界上最后一个会说阿兹特克语的人了，等我死后，这个语言和文明就彻底在人间消失了……不，已经消失了。我也没法继承它们，我也做不到。”  
天阴暗了下来，下起了雨。他们都没有带伞，就站在雨里。  
维吉尔看着她，问：“想哭？”  
她点点头。  
他张开手。  
她把眼泪擦在他蓝色的长衣上，抽噎的声音混在雨水声里。  
维吉尔半抱着席尔瓦，她是那么的弱小与脆弱，帽子下的脖子只要稍微用力就会被折断。她和他的母亲伊娃一样，人类都是如此的羸弱。他曾经没有办法保护好母亲，他看着她在他面前惨死。他在这一刻有着同样的担忧，忧郁和雨水一起从他大衣的领子处流了进去。维吉尔突然有些害怕了起来。即便最强的恶魔站在他面前都毫不怯弱的他，现在内心充满了恐惧。  
“席尔瓦小姐。”从背后传来了老绅士的声音，他们只能稍微打理一下狼狈的自己。“主人看你们没有带伞，让我送过来。”  
被送来的不仅仅是一把伞，还有一个过于精致的箱子，上面镶嵌着华丽的金属装饰。  
“主人说，老主人的葬礼后应该由他生前的朋友分得他生前的宝物。这是老伯爵留下的最后一样东西了。主人希望送给您。”  
席尔瓦接过箱子，比想象得轻得多。她立马就明白了里面是什么。  
“谢谢您，管家先生。也请代谢谢伯爵先生，还有对我们的失礼感到抱歉。”  
回去的一路上，席尔瓦都抱着箱子，他只有帮撑着伞。等到两个人落汤鸡一样地回到住处，席尔瓦竟然最先擦干的是箱子。  
“箱子里到底是什么？”维吉尔不想承认自己在吃一个箱子的醋。  
“是一个人最重要的东西。以前的人们会用最贵重的箱子来存放它们。”  
最重要？维吉尔无法想象对于一个人类的老头子来说什么是最重要的。他看着席尔瓦坐在地上，捣鼓着锁。“我来劈开它。”  
“不行！”她反对，轻巧地解开了锁。半圆柱的盖子打开，里面是新旧不一的发黄纸张。  
这是？最重要的东西？维吉尔更不能理解了。  
“V，这些，是书信……人类这种生物，最重要的就是和他人的联系。单独的人类是极度弱小的，但是聚集起来产生了文明与秩序。即便文明有可能有一天也会衰退，但是再弱小的文明都会在世间留下痕迹。这里面一定有伯爵和我外祖父关于阿兹特克语的讨论！我会帮你整理出来的。”  
于是接下来的两日，不眠不休，席尔瓦整理了老伯爵四十多年来的所有书信。  
“V，我从来都没有问过你，你追寻父亲的遗迹是为了什么？”  
“为了获得他的力量。”  
“那，获得了力量之后呢？”  
维吉尔没有回答她。  
席尔瓦呷了一口浓咖啡，为一个单词做上新的注释。  
“还有一点点，V，还有一点点，你就可以得到获得你父亲力量的线索了。”  
维吉尔没有怀疑她的行动力，他只是觉得她很傻，她难道不知道等他解开碑文上的文字，他就要离开她了吗？  
不，她是知道的，她是知道的。那又为什么她在帮他解读的事情上毫不拖延犹豫？是为了尽快地摆脱他吗？  
维吉尔突然发现自己开始困惑了起来。他的手摸到了桌边的诗集，来自西班牙的诗人贝克尔，那是他之前无聊时从图书馆顺带借出来的。席尔瓦一直很惊讶他会喜欢诗，她会在休息的时候把里面的诗念给他听。英语一遍，西班牙语一遍，再是一遍阿兹特克语。  
他翻开一页：  
“我是一个梦，一个不可企及的  
虚无缥缈的精灵。  
我无影无形。触摸不到。  
我不能爱你。”……  
维吉尔合上书，他走到她的身后，把她和缠绵的纸张分离。  
“V？”她困惑地看着他。  
“你该休息了。你说过的，人类不睡觉会死的。”  
他给她盖好被子。  
“V，如果你离开了，请在我的睡梦中，不要吵醒我。拜托你。”  
“好。”他答应了她。

三天后，当席尔瓦被玛尔塔的敲门声吵醒的时候，她环顾四周，屋子里已经没有一点那个半魔人的气息。她披上睡袍去开门，迎来的是怒气冲冲的质问。  
“席尔瓦！维吉尔在你这里？”  
啊，她是来找他的。  
“不在。”  
“他曾经来过你这里？”  
席尔瓦没有回答她，她会找上门来肯定是做了些不用她解释的调查。  
“你竟然跟他在一起！席尔瓦！你明明知道我对他……”  
“我不知道……”她回答，“维吉尔是不属于任何人的，玛尔塔，他走了，他再也不会回来了。”  
“不，你骗我！”玛尔塔气急败坏，“给我抓住她。”  
“玛尔塔？”  
“你不再是我的姐妹，你背叛了我。背叛我的人都没有好下场。我要让你变成人尽可夫的女人，让你的血和肉变成恶魔的养料。腐坏吧，堕落吧！我会让你看到地狱的模样。”  
那一天，名为席尔瓦·科尔斯特的女人在人世间死亡。她比特米尼格塔上的维吉尔更早一点堕入了地狱。  
一年零几个月后，安文提最大的黑帮组织新上任了年轻的门外顾问。她在几大帮会联盟的会议上穿着一条白色的裙子出席，却自称是Lady in Black 。坊间有传言她是老BOSS的养女或者是下一届BOSS的情人。她巧言簧舌地周旋在帮派事务间，扮演者和事佬的角色。  
有很多人追求过她，男人，女人，年轻的，年长的。她拒绝他们，对他们露出同样的笑容，却没有一个人再看过她的泪水。  
泪水是人类独享的宝物，而她不过是流浪在人间的死亡的怨灵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿兹特克人是真实存在的，他们还没有灭绝，这里只是借用了名字，没有冒犯之意。


	14. 医院

Chapter 14  
尼禄闻到了很香的味道，那样的味道来自他最熟悉的姬莉叶。在佛杜那的家里，到处都是她的味道，淡淡的，让尼禄安心的味道。  
“尼禄，你醒了。”  
他看到了姬莉叶，她的手抚在他的头上，感觉到熟悉的触感的同时，鼻子里满满的刺鼻的药水味。  
“这是哪里？医院？”他迷迷糊糊的，记得好像被人暗算了。他看向左手，上面打着点滴，连着满满一大罐子的药水。  
天啊，饶了我吧。  
“但丁先生打电话过来的时候我吓了一跳，好在医生说只用吊一些生理盐水就好。尼禄，头还痛吗？”  
“头不痛，只是有些迷糊。”记忆力最后的印象是在某个研究室里，恶魔的吼叫和那个女人……恶魔的吼叫？  
“姬莉叶，你是说但丁……他们回来了？”尼禄突然意识到什么。  
“是，”姬莉叶愣了一下眨眨眼，“但丁先生陪着维吉尔先生，说是要看住他。他打电话要我来照顾你。你睡了快三天了。”  
“你说那两个臭家伙回来了？”尼禄掀起被子就要下床，他体力好，没觉得还有什么不适。手的那边还连着吊瓶，他看了一眼，在姬莉叶的尖叫声中把针拔出来。  
不用问他们在哪，尼禄对他们的气味熟悉得不得了。  
他拐过好几个弯，一路上都是人。这医院怎么那么大。尼禄避让着病患走到了另一处的病房，这边人少了很多。他在休息室看到了两个老男人。  
但丁也立马发现尼禄的到来，他坐在凳子上，边上站着维吉尔，他还是那样，阎魔刀不离手，只留着背影给别人。  
“嗨，小子你怎么起来了？”但丁招呼着他过来。他看见跟着后面到来的姬莉叶，给了她一个眼色。  
“你还好吗？尼禄。”但丁问。  
“你是指哪方面？我现在糊涂得不得了，发生了什么？”  
“你不记得了？”但丁抽动着嘴角，看向边上一动不动的维吉尔。  
尼禄这才发现，他站在那儿是在看向另外一间病房的门。里面有着……谁？尼禄有着不太好的感觉。  
“听着孩子……”但丁刚想说什么就被维吉尔打断。  
“这不是他的错，但丁。是我没有拉住她，有一瞬间我犹豫了一下。”  
尼禄看向那扇病房的房门，他突然意识到发生了什么。病房里面，那个能让维吉尔站在外面守望的人……  
“所以……到底发生了什么，一个恶魔的吼叫，那个研究设施里有什么？我完全不记得了。”  
“好了好了，孩子，”他安抚他，姬莉叶带着护士过来，准备要给他重新挂上点滴，但丁死死按住他让他安分一点，“你只是在失去意识的时候魔人化了，因为一点点药物的影响，这可能是你无法控制的一次魔人化，还好没有造成太大的损失，尼禄，乖，挂上点滴对你有好处。”  
“我？魔人化了？”尼禄一下就明白了，“我伤到了她是吗？”  
他激烈的情绪吓到了一边的护士，姬莉叶也苦恼地坐到他身边，努力安抚他。  
“她还活着，”但丁说，“伤得不是很重，做了手术。瞧你父亲都说了，不是你的错。好男孩，你身上还有伤，养好它们。”  
尼禄被按着又扎上了吊针。生理盐水一滴一滴流进尼禄的体内。  
“我可以进去看看吗？”他问。  
“目前不可以，里面有一队人拿着枪，谁也进不去。”看着尼禄一脸困惑的样子，“要不是我拉着，你父亲会砍了他们。我想也很快可以和他们的boss交涉，据说今天会到。”  
就在他们谈话的时候莫里森拎着一个大包过来，扔给但丁他说：“费用从你下一个委托里扣。”  
“什么？崔西不是说她接了个大单子吗？钱呢？”  
“那个单子搞砸了，人不是躺在里面吗？”莫里森指了指里面的病房。  
但丁没好气地拍着大腿起身，他对维吉尔说：“好了兄弟，跟我洗澡去。我们俩身上都够臭的，那群人不让进去也是应该的。”看他不为所动，“她现在跑不了，维吉尔，你不想让她醒来就看见一个臭烘烘的男人吧。走了，我听说医院的浴室还挺大的。你这家伙二十多年没洗过澡了吧。”  
“闭嘴，但丁。”算是妥协，维吉尔终于有了些反应。  
休息室里只剩下尼禄和姬莉叶，莫里森去找吸烟室。  
尼禄站起来，他安抚不安的姬莉叶，带着自己的注射架。他拧动了病房的门把，果然听到了里面子弹上膛的声音。他放开，重新敲了门。  
“谁在外面。”  
“尼禄。我可以进来看一眼吗？”  
“BOSS的命令，谁都不可以进来。请离开吧。”  
“就让我看一眼……我，是我害得她受伤的……”  
里面的人依旧拒绝。  
尼禄无可奈何：“大概，很有可能，她是我母亲。就让我见她一眼。我不过去，就在门口就好。”  
里面安静了下来，等了许久，门从里面打了开。  
“进来吧。”  
尼禄进了病房门。里面有三个持枪的男人，一个女人，即便他现在还挂着点滴，打倒他们也用不了5秒，更不要提那个拿着阎魔刀的男人。看来正如但丁说的那样，是他拉住了他。  
滴——滴——  
心电图的声音平和，说明床上的人至少脱离了危险，尼禄看过去，氧气面罩遮盖了她的大半张脸，但是她深色的头发却说明，这不是他知道的那个人。  
“她不是安娜·艾略森？”  
周围的人一脸看傻子一样看着他。  
尼禄摇了摇头，像是在问他们：“她是布莱克夫人？席尔瓦？”  
领头的认为尼禄就是进来捣乱的，他把他推出去。要不是姬莉叶拉着他，尼禄估计会给他们几拳。  
“这个人真的是我妈？”他看着姬莉叶。  
“尼禄，”她拍着他的背，努力让他坐下来，“虽然但丁先生没有说什么，但是我想里面那位应该就是对维吉尔先生来说非常重要的人。如果你想得到他的确切回答的话，等一等就好了，他们马上就回来了。”  
尼禄摇着头在椅子上叹气的时候，身边走过一个人，在他的面前停了下来。  
“你是尼禄？”来人问。  
尼禄抬起头，这是个大腹便便的中年男人，穿着白色的大褂。他是医生？  
“我们认识吗？”   
“没有，我只是第一次在照片外看到真人。”他踱着步走到病房，尼禄看见那些守在门口的持枪人恭敬地喊他BOSS 。他就是BOSS？尼禄一脸困惑。持枪人指了指尼禄又说了些什么，BOSS笑了起来，他进去像是主治医师一样检查了一下病人的状况，然后带着持枪人一起离开了。  
“和但丁说，守卫我撤走了，你们可以守在她床前了。”BOSS临走前对尼禄说。  
尼禄看着病房门，他在犹豫要不要进去。他很怀疑从见第一面的时候，她就已经知道他的身份，但是她完全没有表明什么。她真的是自己的母亲吗？  
姬莉叶担忧地看着他，喊着他的名字。  
“我没事，姬莉叶，我就坐这里好了。我没事。”他握着姬莉叶的手说道。

维吉尔刷的一声从池子里起来，溅了但丁满脸的水。  
“嘿！老哥！多泡一会儿嘛！反正这里又没有别人。”  
“你要泡你自己泡。”  
维吉尔抬腿就要走人，结果但丁一个暗踹，他动作不便又摔倒在池子里。  
“想打架吗？”  
维吉尔暴怒的声音和但丁的笑声在浴室里回荡。  
“老哥，刚才在救护车上，你们说了什么？声音太小了，旁边又是医生在救助，我没听见。”  
维吉尔露出复杂的表情。  
“她问我，‘你得到了想要的力量了吗？’”  
“哈哈，看来你这个臭德行人尽皆知……好好，你怎么回答她的？”  
“我说，我得到了。然后她恭喜了我。”  
“那是你没来得及跟她说这力量是怎么来的。你们就说了这些？”  
“她说，她在去年找到她的亲生父亲。”  
“嗯，这个话题有些奇怪。”  
“她父亲从她出生就从来没有见过她，从来没有。”  
“然后呢。”  
“她说，她杀了他。”  
维吉尔的语气很平静，但丁却大喘了一口气。  
“很好，之前很少来安文提，但也不至于没听说过Lady in Black这号人物。老哥，如果她真的是尼禄的妈妈，我只能说，你招惹了，不，曾经招惹了个可怕的女人，她掌握着你的要害和死穴，知道怎么把你伤害得遍体鳞伤，只用语言，只需要语言。”  
“她一直是个语言专家。我一直知道。”  
“她恨你，所以才会这样说。”  
“不，但丁。”  
“她扔掉了尼禄，她恨你，不然她应该带着孩子来找我。”  
“但丁，她可能会恨什么人，但是看我眼神里没有恨意。”  
“那是什么？爱吗？二十年的久别重逢之爱？”  
“是漠视，她看我的眼神就和看陌生人一样。”  
这让但丁说不出话来。  
“好了，我可以回到她身边了吗？”维吉尔又一次起身，这次但丁没有拦他。  
他的傻哥哥，但丁在心里这么叫他。  
“去吧，重要的是她活着，这比什么都重要。”  
兄弟俩换上了莫里森带来的新衣服，回到病房前的时候，尼禄和姬莉叶头靠在一起像是睡着了，病房里传来一阵声响，他们像是被吵醒了，  
尼禄看见面前的但丁，“你们回来了？”他也听见了声音，也提着吊瓶架赶过去。  
BOSS在病房里大发雷霆，旁边是怯生生的小护士。  
但丁看过去于心不忍：“发生了什么事？”  
“希里不见了。”维吉尔说，他掀开了被子，里面只有医疗器械。  
小护士战战兢兢地：“布莱克夫人醒来，按了护士铃，要了止痛药和肾上腺素。BOSS，对不起，是我们工作疏忽。”  
但丁抓着还半湿的脑袋问：“她身上还有个窟窿，能去哪里？”  
维吉尔回答他：“要么是她恨的人，要么是她爱的人。”  
但丁点点头：“说的也是。”他跟随兄弟的步伐也准备出发了。  
“等一下，但丁。”叫他的人是BOSS ，“我有个委托……我知道你不接和恶魔无关的，但是至少这个……稍微有些关系。”  
但丁知道就是这个人找崔西委托了保镖的任务，安文提的BOSS，综合医院的院长，在黑道白道都是有头有脸的家伙，更重要的是，一直以来那个女人都在这个男人的羽翼之下：“说吧。”  
“希里去找安娜·玛尔塔了，我们在那个女人身边有个斥候，她肯定是接到了消息。贝拉斯克斯家族的生意这两天会走到尽头，那个女人将一无所有，她无处可逃。她会在家族最后保有的恶魔样本那里。如果你们见到了，请一起清理掉。”  
“这任务我接了。”但丁帅气地摆摆手，正好看到准备动身的尼禄，他对一边的姬莉叶说，“让这小鬼乖乖呆在这里，我会把他爹妈一起带回来。生病的小孩就应该听医生话。”  
在尼禄抗议之前，他赶忙去追他先走一步的老哥。  
“很好，很有意思。”但丁想着，澡算是白洗了。


	15. 对峙

Chapter 15  
一辆出租车被一位女士拦下。  
“请带我去这个地方，我是个医生，需要出急诊，所以请快一点。”  
出租车司机背负着强烈的使命感，一脚就把油门踩满了，还不时看了看后座。  
“大夫您没事吧，我看您的脸色就不太好的样子。”  
“我没事，我还要赶着去救一个病人。”  
车子驶向了曼图亚的郊区荒凉之地，“大夫啊，这里还有人住吗？”司机一边问，一边继续向前驶去。直到到达了目的地，一个废弃的医疗设施的样子。后排的女士向他道谢，给了他车费和小费，并让他赶紧离开。  
大概可能住这里的人的确需要急诊了吧，出租车司机想着，他掉头的时候才看见，乘车的女士黑色的西装里面是一件病号服。

希里·布莱克穿着黑色的衣服，她在设施的门口见到了她的斥候。  
“玛尔塔在里面？”  
俊美的男孩回答她：“在后楼，院子里设置着最后的样本，请小心一点。”  
“很好，我喜欢这样。没有人打扰。”她说。  
俊美的男孩向她致意过后就消失了。  
布莱克夫人穿过废弃的前楼走向院子，院子里站立着巨大的恶魔。它有着兽一般的头部，蝙蝠一般的翅膀，强壮的四肢与尖利的爪子。那双红色的眼睛看到了面前到来的人类，它呼出白色的蒸汽，嘶吼着。  
布莱克夫人就站在它的面前看着它，没有恐惧也没有别的情绪。“好久不见了，老大夫。谢谢您当年帮我逃出去，我活了下来，我的儿子也是，他都长大了。现在我要去解决里面的那个人了，那个罪魁祸首。您也不用担心，很快就会有人来拯救您了。”  
恶魔仰着脑袋低吼了一声，让开了路。布莱克夫人轻声道了谢就进去了。  
电梯门响起的声音吓了里面一大跳，安娜·玛尔塔·艾略森从瘫坐的旧沙发上跳起，布莱克夫人毫无意外地看到她手里的酒杯和茶几上的酒瓶。  
“不邀请我喝一杯吗？”  
大受惊讶的安娜·玛尔塔颤抖着放下了杯子，她说：“我以为你死了。”  
“二十几年前你就以为过了。”  
“门口的野兽也没有拦住你。”  
“野兽可能会被人类驯服，但是恶魔不会。不然你们的家族可能就不会存在上千年了。”  
“那它为什么没有撕碎你？”安娜·玛尔塔激动地问。  
“想知道？这可是商业机密。”布莱克夫人从外套里掏出一把枪，对准了她，“还有什么遗言要交代吗？”  
“不，席尔瓦，不！不要杀我，求求你。”  
“还记得你这二十多年来害死的人吗？UIS-A从中解救的只有三分之一，二百七十三人，只活下来八十六人。他们是不是也像你现在这样，跪地求饶呢？你还是让他们成为了实验的祭品。为了完成你们家族千年来的妄想，制造可以控制的恶魔。”  
“你不能把所有的一切都怪罪在我头上！我也是受害者，不是我乐意生长在这样的家庭里的，甚至我自己都差点变成了祭品。席尔瓦，你是知道的，面对家庭我无能为力，求求你，放过我……啊——”  
安娜·玛尔塔捂着左耳发出惨叫， 她摔倒在地上，痛得滚起来，手指间汩汩地流出血。  
布莱克夫人又瞄准她的脚，结果突然而来的腹痛让她这一发打偏了。  
痛到眼泪都流下来的安娜·玛尔塔连忙起身，她一边捂着耳朵，一边向另一间房屋逃了去。  
捂着腹部的手上是血，白色的病号服上也满是红色，伤口裂开了，锥心的疼痛让她一身冷汗，然而布莱克夫人没有停下追击的脚步。  
“来吧，亲爱的，我们一起去地狱。有我陪着你，我们不会孤单。”

但丁看着面前的恶魔，他能感觉到对方对他没有敌意，他感觉到好笑。  
“嗨，老兄，谁把你变成这样的？这么……不伦不类？”  
回答他的是野兽一般的低吼声音。  
一头人造的恶魔，比但丁见过的任何原生的恶魔都要弱，没有攻击性，或者说因为残存着作为原料的人性最后悲鸣的记忆，让它没有攻击欲望。它比但丁在佛杜那见过的人造恶魔更精致，更依赖于变异的材料，也就是人类，反而最后因为这一点而丧失了恶魔的优势。  
“但是也不能留你在这世界上。抱歉了老兄，我送你上路了。”  
魔剑但丁一刀两断，巨兽就像是烧毁的灰烬一般渐渐消散，什么都没有留下，甚至连哀鸣都没有。  
这时候走来一个人，他蹲下身，想要用手抓住最后的灰烬，却全部在指尖流了出去。来人耸耸肩，从怀里掏出一支雪茄。  
“介意我抽一支吗？”身穿白大褂的男人问但丁。  
“您请便。我虽然不太喜欢那个味道。”  
白大褂的男人，BOSS点燃了雪茄，抽了一口。“你的兄弟进去了吗？”  
“他一向是动作最快的那一个。”但丁说，“希望他的脑子开窍一点把女人直接打晕了带出来。”  
BOSS在一边笑起来。  
但丁突然想到什么，问道：“嗨，我听说那位女士手刃了自己的父亲，还有什么别的情报可以提供吗？你认识她足够久，她真是那样的女人吗？”  
BOSS笑起来:“我为什么要回答一个刚杀了我父亲的人的问题？”  
啊？但丁一头雾水，看着飞散的灰烬。他父亲？  
BOSS掏出一支怀表：“二十四年前，她带着我父亲的怀表来找我。那时候我不过是组织里的一个小喽啰，还是一个实习医生。她说我父亲一直在贝拉斯克斯家做卧底，老头子救了她大概也活不成了。呐，你看到的，他成了人造恶魔的肥料。”  
“那真抱歉。”但丁道歉道。  
“我得感谢你解脱了他，他是个英雄。而希里继承了他的事业，在UIS-A里扎下根基，解救了很多人。她是天使，但丁，她救了很多人，很多的家庭，你认为天使会残忍地杀害自己的父亲吗？”  
“不。”  
“她父亲被送来的时候，全身多器官衰竭，身上有十几种慢性病，多次休克，已经没有任何治愈的可能。一个一无所有的流浪汉，我们是依照基因库的数据才确定那是他父亲的，因为数据库是完全公开的，为此还被安娜·玛尔塔·艾略森那边发现了希里还活着。最后的决定是安乐死，白道上不能这样处理，只能交到她那边。字是我签的，药是我让护士推进去的。希里从头至尾只是看着。她没有杀了他，但是她会自责。她所有的希望就是为了今天，能手刃安娜·玛尔塔，和她父亲不一样，她是真的想让她死。”  
“可我看她自己就要流干血了。”  
“肉体的消亡还是其次，她的灵魂为此会堕入地狱。”  
BOSS扔掉了吸了一半的雪茄，在上面踩了一脚。“她不能成为杀人犯。”  
“她不会的。”但丁刚把手插入脑后，就听见了里面的枪响。

“啊，是你喜欢的捉迷藏，玛尔塔，你在等我找你吗？”布莱克夫人沿着地上的血迹，忍者疼痛艰难地行走。“还记得那些被你变成恶魔花肥的人吗？他们的名字？杰克、罗宾、爱丽丝……”她开始滔滔不绝地念出那些名字。  
进入虚掩的一个房间，不出意外地从一边会有突发的袭击，是倒下的橱柜。她的运气总是很好，即便在这样的情况下还是能躲开。然后她继续念着那些名字。  
“不！不要这样！席尔瓦！”又是一扇门，里面是安娜·玛尔塔绝望的嘶吼。门是锁着的，布莱克夫人对着锁开了两枪，里面是更加绝望的尖叫声。  
“I am coming. Dear .”她用脚踢开门，看到缩在墙角里的女人，“瞧我为了找你变得如此狼狈。该上路了，宝贝。”  
扳机按了下去，枪声却没有响起。布莱克夫人低头看，枪的前半段被一只大手握住，子弹没有打出去，那样的力量够大，整个枪在他的手上分剥离析。  
“维吉尔。”安娜·玛尔塔像是看到了救世主一样，慢慢从角落向他爬过去，她的脸上还满是血，“你来救我了，对不对。维吉尔……”  
然而维吉尔连看都没有看他。他看着这个持枪的女人，对方也看着他，眼神里满是怨怼。  
“为什么要阻止我？”  
“为什么要扔掉尼禄。”回答她的是他的问题。  
“你知道我为了这一天等了多少年？”  
“为什么要生下尼禄又扔掉他？”  
腹部的疼痛让她不自觉地弓起背，这让她显得更加娇小。  
“你说过，伊娃被魔戒追杀而死。带着一个斯巴达血脉的孩子，来自魔界和人类的双重追杀？我没有伊娃那样的坚强，我把他送到了足以安全活下来长大的地方。佛杜那对于斯巴达的崇拜，会让他安全的长大。”  
“我母亲死在我的面前。”  
“尼禄不会遭遇这一切，不会。”  
安娜·玛尔塔匍匐到维吉尔脚边，她抱着他的腿，“维吉尔，救我。我是无辜的，求求你救救我。”她泪眼婆娑的抬头，却看到的是恶魔，可怕的，强大的，真正的恶魔。他冷眼看着她，直至她自己放开手。  
血一直在流，疼痛已经让意识开始模糊，布莱克夫人放开碎裂的枪，在外套口袋里掏着，却只掏到了一手的血。  
时间不多了，她得赶快。她的眼中只有那个女人，她做好了一切的准备，她忍受了二十四年的孤独与苦难就是为了今天，即便是同归于尽。她的枪呢？枪在哪里？她记得她带了枪，怎么没有了。糟糕，视野也有些模糊，她扶着什么才勉强站稳。  
“她不值得你为她堕落。”  
她好像听到了维吉尔的声音。视野里却是另一个男孩，那是她的尼禄。像是只有七八岁，和她最后一次看到他照片时候一样。  
“妈妈。”  
她听到了尼禄的声音，在意识彻底失去之前。


	16. 归还

Chapter 16  
尼禄在水果摊上买苹果，他打了两天的工才攒下来车费和水果费。水果店的老板会把它们放进篮子里再扎上丝带，然后多要20%的价格。尼禄忍住讨价还价，付了钱走人。  
他在医院的门口看到崔西。“你还好吗？尼禄。”她关心地问他。  
“还好，”他咧着嘴，努力掩盖着失落，“应该说，不算坏。”  
“去看她的吗？”崔西问。  
尼禄有些不自在：“水果店的老板推荐的，说这个季节的苹果不酸了。所以我就……  
崔西拍拍他，让他赶紧进去吧。  
医院里依旧是人来人往满是刺鼻药水的味道，尼禄都不用询问，只要找着两个老家伙的气味就好。一间单人病房外，他听见新闻播报的声音。他敲了敲门，然后推开，他看见但丁瞅着报纸，而维吉尔正在用小水果刀削苹果皮。而且手法太糟糕了苹果被削得不剩多少。他索性放弃了从背后的篮子里又拿出一个。  
但丁合上报纸：“所有新闻都在说贝拉……那个啥制药公司完蛋的事情，最后的女继承人破产自杀了。娱乐版里都是那一位年轻时候的风流韵事，谁要看这些啊！”  
席尔瓦扔掉手里播着电视新闻的平板电脑，从维吉尔手里要过苹果和刀子，熟练地削着皮。  
“接下来要处理公司兼并还有员工安置的问题，只是销毁他们的恶魔药物是不够的。”她说。  
“那这些麻烦事谁来做？”但丁问。  
“麻烦事当然是扔给弟弟咯。”平板里的新闻里报道着重组交给另几家公司的事情，里面有一家的老板正好姓科尔斯特。  
“做弟弟的真不容易。”但丁感慨道。  
席尔瓦将苹果一分为二，一半递给维吉尔，一半递给但丁。  
但丁咬了一口，皱起眉头：“好酸！”  
“真的吗？”席尔瓦有些不相信，但丁把自己的那一半塞到她嘴里。饱满多汁，她被骗了。  
但丁起身把尼禄拽过来，按进自己之前的位子上。他说要出去买点吃的。  
“呃……姬莉叶让我来问你……接下来有什么打算。”尼禄坐在座位上，扭扭捏捏，他尴尬万分，几乎说不出来，“要不要一起住。”  
席尔瓦歪着脑袋像是很困惑的样子，她说：“我这边刚被BOSS炒鱿鱼，暂时是没有工作了。但是好不容易身份户籍都从死人活了过来，也许可以去试试考医师执照。但是我现在学历还是肄业，得先去学校恢复学籍……啊，麻烦事很不少，不会让我这把年纪了混在小年轻里去读医学预科吧。”  
尼禄一头黑线，而他的父亲只是闷头在吃苹果，吃完了半个又从席尔瓦手里拿到了半个，完全不想回答他问题的样子。而让他拉下脸来叫他父亲，还不如让他去撞墙。  
另一半的苹果递到他的面前，尼禄接了过来，嗯，这个季节的苹果真的很好吃，也真的贵。  
“至于维吉尔，我想他留在但丁身边最好了。”席尔瓦说，“你父亲在魔界待了那么久，需要人教他一些生活常识。你邋遢的叔叔也需要有人盯着他。这样不挺好的吗？”  
挺好？把这两个半魔人放在一起就会不得安生。  
“我以为你们会安排……结婚？”尼禄小鹿心脏狂乱直跳。结果两个人一起皱起了眉头就和吃到酸苹果一样。  
“尼禄，如果你要和姬莉叶结婚邀请我的话，我会很高兴的。”  
“不是我的，是你们的。”尼禄涨红着脸。  
席尔瓦的手抚上他的，他在她脸上看到慈祥的微笑：“尼禄，虽然我知道你很想要一个普通的家庭一对恩爱的父母，但是很抱歉要让你失望了。”  
尼禄垂着脑袋，像是只失落的小狗。  
“谁要跟这个不吃熟肉，不吃蔬菜只知道喝咖啡的人结婚啊！”  
哎？尼禄一脸呆滞。他看向一边的维吉尔，一边啃苹果一边含糊地说：“苹果应该没问题。”  
“让他去跟他弟弟喝西北风去！先从披萨开始，学会人类是怎么吃东西的。还有洗澡，三天不洗澡已经是忍受的极限了，这个男人二十多年没洗澡！二十多年！”  
“前两天洗过了。”  
“而且他现在身份不明，维吉尔先生请问您户籍在哪里。”  
“红墓市。”  
“还在吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“所以我为什么要跟他结婚……咳咳……”席尔瓦越说越激动喘不过气，尼禄一脸黑线地安抚她。  
“好了好了，你们都活着，现在交通也那么方便，想见你们也很容易。”尼禄安慰自己，他觉得他还是不要提这个话题为好，不利于增进感情。也是，他们也有二十多年没有见面了，他们需要时间，去了解自己，去了解对方。他在这瞎着急啥呢。  
“我去看看但丁，他肯定叫了披萨。”  
尼禄收拾着就出了门。  
席尔瓦叹了口气，她的手被他牵过去，用湿毛巾擦掉上面的苹果渍。  
“我有个礼物给你。”维吉尔从哪里搬出来一个花盆，上面是株绿油油的植物。  
“V，这是……昙花？”  
“我去了佛杜那，宅子已经废弃了，但是它还活着。我没有养过花，只知道给它们浇水。”  
席尔瓦看着那绿绿的叶子，手情不自禁的抚摸上去。她看着维吉尔，视野慢慢模糊起来。  
“我得弄个院子把它种下去。到明年，它就会开花了。”  
眼泪滴落在她和他的手上。  
“欢迎回来，希里。”  
“欢迎回来，V 。”

 

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完结了。  
> 应该是最后一篇DMC的BG向了。  
> 私设这种东西就是为了写得爽。  
> 我只能说，我写得好爽啊。
> 
> 感谢一直陪伴过来的各位。


End file.
